Good Morning, Derek
by Let's Call Her The Tarryn
Summary: Derek has Saturday detention. Ugh. But the day is much more promising than he knows. Classic Breakfast Club Cliche with a twist a'la me! Please read and review! COMPLETE!
1. Good Morning

Okay, everyone, this is another one of those Breakfast Club inspired things. Yes, I know the Breakfast Club is _way_ overplayed with everything. But I couldn't help but add to the cliche! It was calling me. (Grin) :D I still hope you like it, good people. I really do.

Yay!

.I own nothing.

x―x

_This is crap. Total and complete crap. _Derek thought as he got out of his dad's car. He slammed the door once out.

"Hey, hey, hey. This is your fault, kid. Don't take it out on the ride." George Venturi said to his son through the rolled down window.

"Oh, yay, another 'This is your fault's'! I can add this one to the list." Derek said sarcastically.

His dad had been spurting out 'This is your fault's', 'You chose to do it's', and 'Now you have to deal with it's', all morning long. And unfortunately enough for Derek, it was only 8:00 a.m.

He had been driven out of bed an hour earlier. Against his will. He'd been hoping everyone would forget about him, and he could stay asleep and skip out on everything, but his dad chose to remember to do something, for once, and came barging in his room.

"Get up, Derek. I'm not letting you shirk away from this one." Derek opened one eye to look at his father, before closing it again, and shoving his head back into his pillow. "Up!" his dad said loudly. After standing in Derek's doorway a couple minutes, realizing that his son wasn't going anywhere, George Venturi walked up to Derek's bed, grabbed a hold of a piece of his comforter, and stepped back, yanking the comforter.

With that, he was able to pull the comforter off the bed, along with it, Derek, who had been wrapped up inside it. Derek mumbled several bad words, as he opened his eyes to look up at his father from the floor. "I told you to get up." Derek's dad said knowingly, before walking out of the room.

Derek rolled his eyes as he sat up, looking around his room. 7:06 a.m. His alarm clock blinked meanly at him, almost like it was mocking him. It was_ way _too early for anyone, especially Derek, to be up on a Saturday.

He shuffled around his room for a couple minutes until he put on some jeans, a wrinkled shirt that smelled clean, (sort of), and his favorite leather jacket. He made a quick pit-stop to the bathroom to brush his teeth, before heading downstairs.

"Ah, there you are." Derek's dad said, placing a cup of coffee on the counter. "I was wondering if I was gonna have to sick Casey on you."

"Excuse me?" Derek asked with an arched eyebrow. Casey gave a questioning look after hearing her name as she entered the kitchen.

She looked completely awake, and impeccable, as usual, in a light pink cardigan, brown pleated tweed micro-mini, and brown thigh boots.

_Casey's not usually a micro-mini girl. _Derek thinks to himself. _At least she knows what works for her, though._

"You and Casey are always fighting. I'm sure that her going to wake you up at 7:15 on a Saturday morning would be enough to get you up to start a bicker battle with her." George explained.

"Uh, huh." Derek said. He took a quick glance at Casey and her legs before turning to rummage through he cupboards.

_Yep. She really knows what works for her. _Derek didn't think much about thinking this. He didn't think about how Casey looked often, but it occurred occasionally. He couldn't help that he lived with a hot girl. Who cared if she happened to be his step-sister. Its not like it mattered. Yeah, she was hot, but she was still Casey. They disliked each other way too much for anything to ever happen. That never really bothered Derek. Casey was _really_ annoying.

Derek continued to search the cupboards for an easy breakfast. Casey came up next to him and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of orange juice. Derek may have been tired and grouchy, and, well, that was all the more reason to start something with Casey.

"It's a good thing I already know you're an uptight alien, or else I may have to ask what you're doing up so early on a weekend."

"Oh, ha ha. It's nice to know that you're able to keep up your retardism, even in the morning!" Casey said pouring sarcasm over her words. "So tell me, dear step-brother, what _does _have you up so early?"

"Oh, nothing that would interest you. It doesn't have anything to do with books or homework." Derek smirked.

Casey sneered at Derek, downed her orange juice, and started out of the kitchen. Derek followed, after grabbing one of Casey's granola bars, (if she noticed, it would be another way to make her mad), so that he could go to the living room. Casey stopped when she saw her mother walking toward them, making Derek unable to move anymore. She was blocking him.

"Hey, mom, I'm going out. I'll be back later, ok?" Casey informed her mother Nora.

"Yeah, sure honey. Be careful." Nora said.

"Hey, how come if I tried that I'd either get shot down or interrogated and then shot down, but Casey asks, and it's, "Oh, go. Have a good time." Derek asks.

Casey and Nora turn and look at Derek as if he was crazy. "Derek, if you really have to ask that question, then there's a whole nother reason for you to get interrogated and shot down." Casey says.

"Whatever, Klutz-"

Derek was cut off by the fact that both girls turned and walked away from him. He watched Nora go upstairs, and saw Casey pick up her jacket, put it on, and leave the house.

Derek walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He tore into the granola bar. "Girls." he mumbled before taking a bite.

And now here he was, standing on the lawn of his high school. He slowly started walking toward the front double doors.

He glanced behind him, hoping his dad had driven away so that he could sprint off somewhere. No such luck. His dad was still in his car, watching Derek walk up to the school. His dad motioned Derek to keep walking. 

Derek sighed as he trudged up the remaining steps. He pleadingly glanced at his dad once more. Still nothing. He just shook his head at Derek. Derek turned and opened the doors with a sigh. _Of all the ways to spend a Saturday._ He thought, and then he entered his school's hallway.

Derek cursed silently to himself as he walked down the locker lined hall. As he made his way to the library, he kicked some of the lockers. Why on earth, you may be thinking, would Derek Venturi be heading for his school's library on a Saturday? Well, that's because the school library's Saturday use was Saturday detention. Yep. Saturday detention.

Derek opened the library doors. "Oh, Mr. Venturi, you've decided to join us." the school librarian said to him as he walked in, letting the door slam behind him. Derek nodded his head, and then looked to see who his Saturday companions would be. Among the four faces he saw, he was surprised to see Sam, slumped in one of the chairs at a reading table.

But his face turned to scowl, and he clenched his jaw shut, as he glared at the person occupying the seat next to Sam.

"Oh, well this should be interesting." Derek murmured.

Because, scowling up at _him_ with _her_ jaw clenched shut, was Casey Macdonald. Her light pink cardigan and all.

x―x

Tee-hee, the creation of boredom at 1:oo a.m. I'm serious! Anyway, still hope you liked. Check out my other work. Ta-ta for now.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	2. Begin The Good, Bad Day

Oh, goshies, it just seems like I have NO time! Which really sucks with all these stories I have out with all you guys waiting for them! I'm really sorry. But I'm working on it. I'll make time and get these updated! Especially since I have an estimation of about 25 LWD story ideas that are just pleading to be written down! Please Enjoy Chapter 2!

.I own nothing.

x―x

"You're late, Mr. Venturi. Take a seat." The librarian motioned at the tables in front of them. He took a seat on the opposite side of Sam. Away from Casey.

Derek sunk down in his seat, still scowling. But Casey didn't look too happy either. She looked pissed. You know, like she was about to grow claws, and Derek was the main reason. The same pissed off look she gave him every day. Well, no one in the room looked particularly happy, anyway.

Sam looked tired and bored. Another person there was, of course, Emily. Because it just_ had _to get that predictable, eh?

But, ok, she looked kind of happy. The kind of happy you can tell she didn't have until Derek walked in the room. _Oh, great. _ Derek thought. _I have to deal with a boring groupie in detention. They could have at least thrown a hot groupie at me. _

Then there was this boy who looked to be about a freshman. Actually, he didn't look unhappy either. He just looked scared.

"Now, it's 8:30. You will stay in this library until 5:00, yes you heard me correctly Mr. Venturi, so don't scoff at me, 5:00 p.m. You will _not _leave this library. Talk quietly, do work, read. I do not want to hear you loud, or goofing off. And you'll know if I think you're having too much fun. If I decide that, then you'll be doing work around this library. And I'm guessing none of you want _that_. Now I've got my own work to do, but I will be checking up on you." She glared at everyone. "You have nearly nine hours together. I suggest you get comfortable." With that, the librarian walked out.

Derek put his arms behind his head and lifted his feet onto the table. "Well, this is going to be super nifty! What do you say?" Derek says in the stupidest voice he could put on.

"Stuff it, Derek." Casey mumbled, mostly to herself, but everyone still heard it.

"Sure Case! And, by-the-by-by, what has you here? Did Miss Grade Grubber of the Year, also voted Miss Anal Perfectionist, do something _bad_? Derek scoffed, leaning back in his chair so that it tilted on it's back legs.

"Like any of us even need to ask why you're here, Derek. It's really no surprise." Casey says.

"And an unfortunate coincidence. Of all the times you have to get yourself Saturday detention, you have to do it when I have to be here? Like it's not bad enough I have to live with you."

"Believe me, Derek, you don't see me over here singing in joy that I'm here, especially with you in the same general vicinity." Casey rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms across her chest and continued to glare at nothing.

"Well...this is going to be fun, I think." Emily pipes up.

"What?" Casey, Derek, and Sam asked together. The freshman stayed quiet, still looking like he was about to curl up into fetal position.

"Well, we could make this fun. This doesn't have to be boring and depressing. Or a new battle ground for Casey and Derek. We can make the most of this."

Everyone looked at Emily like there was something in the water. Then Casey said, "You know what? You're right Em! We should at least try to make something of this day, instead of writing it off."

"It's actually better than moping, I guess." Sam spoke up.

"What do you think...um...um..." Case turned to the freshman.

"S-Steve. My n-names S-Steve. It sounds okay, I g-guess." Steve stammered.

"Okay! Great! So let's-"

"What do you expect us to do, Case? I mean, fun really isn't going to happen. This is Saturday detention! We're closed up in the school library on a Saturday! We're not going to have fun. And, anyway, the slight chance of fun is totally killed with you here. I predict Emily will fall asleep, I will eat paper, Sam will pull out hair, and Stammering Steve over hear will be in tears."

"You know what Derek?" Casey said, getting up from her seat. "The only reason we may not be able to enjoy this day is because you're not the optimistic that you could be. So get up off your ass." Casey said, towering over the tilting Derek.

"I don't have to go anywhere with my ass, _Case_." Derek sneered.

Casey gingerly put a finger on the back of Derek's chair, letting it topple over, leaving Derek on the ground for the second time.

"Now you do." Casey said with a smirk, while Derek looked up despisingly from the ground.

_Gosh, this girl really is a __**pain in my ass.**__ She causes it too. _Derek thinks as he glares at her. _I should have seen it coming._

But surprisingly, the girl who pushed him down extended her hand out for him. He looked at it like it was a trick before reaching out an taking it. Once he was on his feet, Casey said, without relinquishing his hand, "Now, Derek. Do you want to cooperate, or do you want to to say hello to the floor for the third time today?" But she said it with a smile.

Derek snatched is hand from her. "Just shut up." He said, picking up his chair, and sitting back in it.

Casey raised her eyebrow, and walk toward her own seat.

Derek looked at her legs as she walked away.

_Huh, I've never done that twice in one day. _Derek thought. And his own eyebrow shot up as he watched his step-sister sit down.

x―x

Sorry that it's kind of short. I'll try to make it longer and better next chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I'll keep working. Later skater.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	3. Let The Games Begin

Okay, 3rd chapter! I know, quick right. Since I submitted the 2nd chapter a couple hours ago. But I was just sitting there, and I though, "Hey, I barely ever have time, and here I am with nothing to do, so let's get cracking on a chapter 3! I hope you like it! Tis longer than the last chappy!

.I own nothing.

x―x

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

There was silence. Everyone except Derek looked like they were thinking about it. Derek look unconvinced that fun was a possibility for the day. Instead he glanced at Casey again.

_Dude, okay. I think that's enough for the day. _He said to himself.

"We could tell stories?" Steve looked up.

Everyone just looked at him. He put his head back down.

"Or, something else." Emily said.

After five minutes, and no good ideas, Derek looked up like the evil light bulb in his head had turned on.

Why don't we follow true Saturday detention fashion and play truth or dare, eh?" Derek said. There was evil Derek glint in his eyes.

"Yeah! That's a good idea." Sam said.

"No! That's a bad idea. Very _bad._" Casey stressed.

"Come on Case. It's something to do, right?" Emily said.

"Yeah, _Case_. Don't be such a baby. If you'd like we big kids can go play and we can leave you here with a nice _book_." Derek said sarcastically. It _is_ something to do."

Casey sneered at him."Something Juvenile." she mumbled.

"Like pushing Derek's chair over isn't?" Emily smiled.

"Ugh. Whatever. Ok." Casey said defeated.

"Let's go sit inside the rows of shelves. That way if the librarian comes and checks on us, she won't see we're playing truth or dare." Sam says.

"Yeah. That'd probably be considered 'too much fun'." Casey rolled her eyes.

_I wonder if her eyes will fall out if she rolls them anymore today. _Derek thought.

They all got up and made their way through the bookshelves, until they were in the middle of them all. They sat down around each other.

"So, who's first?" Emily asks.

"Me. I came up with the idea." Derek said.

"Ok, go." Sam says.

"Ok..._Casey."_ Derek says with a grin. "Truth or dare?"

"Mmm, truth. I guess." Casey said, glaring at Derek more than ever.

Derek sat and thought for a moment. _This is not good. Not good. Derek's going to be mean and ask em something embarrassing. I know it. _Casey thought to herself as everyone waited for Derek to ask his question.

"Okay. So...how many nights _did_ you cry after you and Sam broke up last?"

Emily's jaw dropped. Sam looked away from everyone. Casey looked furious. And Steve looked more scared than ever.

"That's not a fair or nice question!" Casey said, her voice rising.

"Never said it had to be fair or nice." Derek said smugly.

"Derek, maybe you should ask another question.." Sam said to his shoes.

"Yeah, Derek. This isn't the best question." Emily said.

Derek ignored everyone. "Answer the question Casey. I'm waiting."

"You're such a jerk, Derek!" Casey yelled.

"So I've heard. Now answer the question. And don't lie, because you know I know the real answer. Your room is near mine."

Derek knew he was being really mean. But for some reason he felt like he had too. Maybe it was because of how good he thought Casey looked today. The thought made him uneasy, and the easiest thing for him to do to recover from that was pick on Casey.

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked this question..._ Derek thought silently. Because he knew that Casey and Sam's last breakup had really gotten to her. He was right. His room _was _near hers. And her heard her cry and cry relentlessly for hours.

And he had felt bad. Bad enough to want t do something to make her feel better, even though he would never admit it, and even though she wouldn't have accepted his pity. And especially because he wouldn't know how to comfort her. But he had wanted too.

He had acted like he was annoyed with her crying so much, but really he wanted her to stop because it was bothering something inside of him. Not annoy bother, but...he didn't really know. Or understand. All he knew was that he had wanted to pat her back and give her a cookie or something to make her feel better. And he didn't like that, because he was supposed to hate Casey, and feeling bad enough to want to comfort her was not hating her.

Derek noticed that Casey eyes looked shiny. _Ok, maybe I should ask something else. _Derek thought. Even though he wanted to mess with her, he didn't want to make her cry. Especially in such a jerky way. Because this was really jerky. Even kind of for him.

"Look, Case-" Derek was about to say that she didn't have to answer, but Casey cut him off.

"Fine, Derek. I cried for days! Hours and hours every night. My eyes were constantly red and stinging. And I was exhausted from the fact that I couldn't stop the tears! Is that what you wanted me to announce? Is that truth enough for you?" Casey said.

The fact that she didn't yell this. That she almost whispered it, like she was about to cry, was what made Derek feel the worst. It was like he'd hit such a low blow that she couldn't do anything but look pitiful.

Everyone was really silent. It was like they all knew that Derek had crossed a line. With all the things that he does to torture her, something as simple as a question was the worst thing he'd done to her.

_Oh, God. I feel really bad... Why do I feel bad? I usually can avoid these guilt things. Especially with Casey. Oh, crap. I'm going t have to apologize._

"Case...I'm sorry-"

"Save it, Derek. We both know you don't mean it." Casey whispered.

"No. I really do. I really am-"

"They're just words, Derek. They don't mean anything when there's nothing behind them. It's a false little facade brought on my temporary guilt that you'll get over."

Everyone stayed silent, not really knowing where to go from there. After what literally was ten minutes in silence, of all people, Steve broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Casey. Ask me truth or dare."

"I don't think we should play anymore." Casey said. Her eyes still downcast.

She could feel Derek's eyes on her. He was watching her. _Maybe he really is sorry...No, probably not. He's probably faking it to seem less of a jerk. Pff. Too late for that._ She looked up to confirm what she thought. He was staring at her. Once she looked up, his eyes immediately shot down to the floor he was sitting on as he began to pick at his shoes. _Not the usual. Derek's usually unabashed. I would have thought he'd smirk at me meanly with an evil eyebrow raised, not stare me down to look away._

"No, ask me. Please." Steve said.

Casey sighed, giving in. "Okay. Truth or dare?" she asked.

Her voice still seemed unsettlingly quiet. It made Derek feel worse and worse.

"Dare. I'll do anything. Think of the craziest, silliest, stupidest thing. Anything."

It was obvious that Steve was trying to make Casey feel better. That just made Derek's stomach knot up. And he had no idea why.

"Umm, do your best Michael Jackson impersonation." Casey said.

"This should be good." Sam whispered to Emily.

"You got it, babe." Steve said comically.

He got up and turned away from them, and when he turned around he started to moon walk. He did it perfectly, but in the most hilarious way. He went on for five minutes about his nose, his music, and, of course, little boys. In the end everyone was cracking up, except for Derek. Casey had a nice grin on her face.

(_AN: Any fans of Michael Jackson. Please don't take offense. In the past this has been a touchy subject, and I don't want to step on any toes.)_

Derek was glad that Casey was no longer looking like she was about to burst into tears. He was glad she was smiling. _She looks pretty when she smiles. Wait. I didn't think that. _Derek thought to himself. But for some reason, the fact that Steve made her smile pissed him off. Why it pissed him off, he didn't know. He just didn't like it.

"Okay. My turn." Steve said. "Sam, it's Sam right? Truth or dare."

"Truth." Sam said.

"Okay. What is the thing you regret most?"

Sam looked at his shoes again for a moment. Then he looked up at Casey. it was a very telling look. A look that made Derek's stomach turn in knots even more. Almost like he was going to say..._ No he wouldn't. That's the predictable thing he could say at this point. The thing that people expect him to say. He won't say he regrets breaking up with Casey. No..._

Casey and Sam's eyes locked. "I regret-"

"Oh, come on Steve, why don't we think of a..um..more interesting thing to ask. or, um, something that's less personal. Personal questions don't seem to be a favorite." Derek burst out, cutting off Sam.

For some reason he didn't want even the slightest chance of Sam saying what he expected him to say. _Ok, I'm starting to scare myself here. _Derek thought.

Sam looked away from Casey as if he had been snapped out of something.

"No, dude, it's okay, I'll answer it. I regret stealing my mom's car the most. I was grounded for_ever_." Sam said.

Derek looked at his best friend, and he had a feeling that wasn't what he was going to say before his little outburst. And when he glanced over at Casey, he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

x―x

Okay, that's a wrap for now. If I keep going, at this rate I'd write the rest of the story in this chapter. So I felt that this was a reasonable place to stop! I hope you liked it. Thanks!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	4. The Real Truth Or Dare

Raise your hands in the air! Except it's cuz you really do care! Care that this is CHAPTER FOUR! Yay! I am really so sorry that I haven't been updating. I can only hope you all forgive me! And please enjoy this chapter!

.I own nothing.

x―x

Casey tucked in her body and wrapped her arms around her legs, delicately placing her chin on her knee.

_That's not what he was going to say. I know it._ Casey thought to herself. There was a small, lingering trace of hope that had welled up in her chest when Sam had looked at her. It had been a piercing gaze. A look she hadn't seen since they had last broken up. And the hope that had appeared meant that she thought, maybe hoped, that Sam was going to say he regretted breaking up with her. But he hadn't.

_Damn Derek. _Casey thought. For some reason she had the strong, distinct feeling that Derek had been thinking the same thing as she had, and had interrupted Sam to prevent him from saying it. Whether that was his intention, or he thought Sam was going to say what Casey thought he was going to say, it didn't really matter. All Casey knew was that, if there was the slightest chance that Sam was going to admit he missed her, Derek had shattered it, whether he meant to or not.

_Of course he meant to. _Casey thought._ It's Derek, after all. And with Derek, it doesn't matter what's going on. If there's the slightest chance he could sabotage __**anything**__ for me, he'll jump on it._

Still, Casey couldn't fathom why Derek wouldn't want Sam wanting her again. Maybe he didn't like what Sam and Casey's relationships did to Sam and Derek's friendship. Maybe Derek just still didn't like the idea of his best friend and ever-loathed step-sister together, or maybe he was just being Derek and smashing at something that Casey wanted.

Or _thought _she wanted. Casey wasn't sure. _Do I even want Sam back?_ She hadn't been dwelling on the breakup, or Sam, or any kind of companionship lately. Was she frustrated that Sam didn't get to say what he was going to say because she wanted to go back to the on again off again Sam and Casey saga, or because _Derek_ was the one who prevented it. _That doesn't even make sense. _Casey pondered on the idea.

_There he goes again. He's looking at me. _Casey dug her chin into her knee, sensing Derek's gaze once more. She glanced over to see Derek staring at her curiously, and quickly went back to digging her chin into her knee. _Ow. Oh, God. Derek is right, my chin is unnaturally pointy. _Casey thought, thinking back to a remark Derek had made a week or so ago.

Derek had been slightly bearable. Mostly because Casey hadn't seen him most of the day. Then they collided in the kitchen after school. It was only the two of them home. George had been working, and it was Nora's turn to pick up Marti. Lizzie and Edwin were off doing whatever prepubescent kids do.

Casey had been sitting on the counter with the cookie jar beside her, enjoying the childish feeling that had overcome her. Then Derek strode into the kitchen, glanced at her, shook his head, and continued to the fridge where he took out a carton of orange juice and drank straight from it.

"Gross." Casey mumbled between bites of her snicker doodle.

"Weirdo." Derek responded automatically, placing the orange juice back into the fridge, and going to lean against the counter.

"What are you doing on the counter? It's not usually where you perch." Derek asked sarcastically.

"Well, if you must know, I was in a good mood-"

"So you placed your ass on our counter?"

Casey stopped and just looked at him. She actually had a good reason. That she was actually going to tell Derek. _But isn't it great that he reminded me that he doesn't care. _Casey thought. She sighed a sigh that sounded partially like a disguised scoff of disbelief.

"You know, never mind." Casey said before reaching into the cookie jar.

Derek looked bewildered. Casey had just blew by an attempt to start a fight. That just didn't happen. So now, Derek was actually interested in what Casey was going to say.

"No. Go ahead. Tell me."

"Nah. I'm sure you have better things to do, like popping a kid's balloon, or pushing them off the swing set at the park." Casey munched innocently on a cookie.

"Come on. Just tell me."

Casey sighed dramatically in mock defeat."Fine. I'll tell you. But I promise, once I'm done you'll be thinking, 'I actually _asked_ to hear that?'.

"Just tell me." Derek said, knowing he didn't really care, but just wanted to know for the sake of knowing.

"Well, when I was little, and I had a good day, and it was one of those days when my...dad was also in a good mood, he would hoist me up onto the counter and I'd munch cookies while I told him about my day. It's one of my favorite memories..." Casey finished.

Derek continued to lean against the counter silently. He found that he was actually interested in what Casey had said. It was the first time he'd really heard her say anything about her father.

"Oh, um, that's-"

Derek was going to say it was nice, sincerely, and then he realized he couldn't be nice and sincere. Especially to Casey. Smarmy and rude, yes. But not nice. So instead he finished the sentence with a rude, but semi-joking,

"Lame. That was kind of lame Case." Derek smirked.

Casey mockingly gasped. He was glad she took it as a joke. He turned to leave the kitchen, but he felt something hard, but not harmful, hit the back of his head. He turned to see a cookie at his feet, and Casey with a devilish grin on the counter, and the open cookie jar in her lap.

"Hmm." She said, plucking out another cookie, and nibbling the side. "At least _that _wasn't lame. Pretty accurate shot, don't you think." She was in total innocent girl mode. Her blue eyes were widened in a cutesy charm kind of way.

"You didn't just say or do that, did you? Because if you did, I may have to go Commander Venturi on your ass, and retaliate." Derek smiled.

This was turning into a fun game. Casey smiled back. "Oh, I'm so scared." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Oh, ok then." Derek said. _You want a game, MacDonald, you're gonna get a game. _

He slowly walked toward her at an angle that she couldn't see the cookie he had grabbed off the counter as he walked toward her, hidden behind his back. He stopped right near her, and then lunged. He pushed her down on her back against the counter. Her arms flailed against him, but she laughed enjoying the whole thing. Then he produced the cookie. She screamed giddily as he tried to force feed her the cookie. He won of course.

She sat up wiping cookie of her face, and trying to breath after laughing. Derek was smiling, and he jumped up and sat beside her on the counter. Things like this sometimes happened. When it was just the two of them, they actually had fun. Their bickering was more playful and less hurtful.

Casey looked over at Derek, leaned over and dug her chin into his shoulder blade. This was something she had done as a child. She wasn't always a goody two shoes. When she was little she had been quite a handful, sometimes bordering on nuisance.

"Ow." Derek winced as Casey picked up her chin. "You're a little weird, you know that?" Derek smiled.

Casey laughed. A good laugh, Derek had often thought.

"Not to ruin this fun little moment, but you have an unnaturally pointy chin." Derek remarked, rubbing his shoulder.

Casey laughed softly, like it didn't bother her, and she and Derek peacefully sat on the counter for a while.

But later that night she had found herself looking at her chin in all angles in her bedroom mirror.

Emily was the one who broke the impenetrable silence.

"Well, um, Sam, it's your turn, now." Emily coughed.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, seemingly sensing what Casey and Derek were thinking.

"Well, how about you Emily? Truth or dare."

Emily looked pleased at being chosen and thought for a moment.

"Truth." she said.

"What's the farthest you've gotten?" Sam asked.

This took Emily, and Casey, by surprise.

"What?" Casey asked as Emily simultaneously said, "Excuse me?"

"You know. Bases." Sam clarified, but only speaking to Emily.

"Oh...well...um...you see..." Emily went on, clearly not wanting to answer the question. But who ever wants to answer the questions in Truth or Dare. That's the point of the game;ask you something you don't want to answer, tell you to do something you don't want to do.

"Come on, Em. Just answer it." Sam egged her on with a small smile.

"Well...first." Emily said, looking at the floor.

Sam's eyes widened and Derek stifled a laugh, making it seem like a cough. But Casey knew better.

'Fir-" Derek began, but Casey wasn't going to let him start in on her best friend. The best friend who happened to be completely head-over-heels with the boy about to insult her.

"Okay! Em! So it's you're turn! Who's the lucky person?" Casey deterred Derek from speaking any further.

The game went on.

(Emily asked Casey)

Casey had to tell something about herself no one really knew or would expect.

(She loved My Chemical Romance, Paramore, HIM, and Slipknot.)

(Casey dared Emily)

Emily had to vogue. WHILE balancing on Steve's shoulders.

(Emily asked Derek)

Derek admitted to watching Lizzie McGuire when it was on, and saying it was because Marti wanted to see it.

(Derek asked Steve)

Steve had to tell that he told himself he was a winner in the mirror everyday before he went to school, and also carried around a mirror, so he could repeat that during a rough day.

When it was Steve's turn, Casey noticed a gleam in his eyes that made her eyebrow arch.

Derek, who had been looking at Casey noticed this, and looked where she was looking. Steve. He also noticed the weird look on Steve's face. Like he had a plan he'd been creating in his mind that was about to be put in action.

"Sam." Steve said slowly. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Sam said without hesitation.

"Okay," a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"I dare you to kiss Emily on the lips for 10 seconds."

Not what I was expecting. Casey thought to herself. She saw her best friend's eyes bug out, and Sam looked placid.

"Um, are you sure you want to dare _that_?" Emily asked quietly.

"Oh, come on! Do it! Do it." Derek said.

Sam glared at Derek from the corner of his eyes. Then he silently leaned over and his lips met Emily's. Steve counted down the ten seconds. Once it was done, both Sam and Emily looked strange, but a little happy.

"Okay, Mr. 'Do it'." Sam said, turning to Derek. Payback obviously gleamed in his eyes.

"Truth or dare?"

Derek knew that if he chose dare that Sam would make him do something awful, so he chose truth. "Truth."

"Okay, then. Derek, will you please tell me why you're always checking out Ca-"

"I meant dare! Dare. I pick dare." Derek said quickly, before Sam could finish.

_I can't believe him. He was going to ask why I always check out Casey. Oh, he notices. Dammit, I wonder if that means she notices. What if she notices? Oh shit._

"Oh, ok." Sam said, nodding. "I dare you to kiss Casey on the lips for 15 seconds."

"WHAT?!" Derek and Casey shouted at the same time.

"Oh, no, no, no." Casey said.

"Rules are rules Case." Casey was surprised to hear this coming from Emily!

Derek shook his head. "I'm not doing this. It's-"

"Gross! It's gross! He's my stepbrother!" Casey said.

"Well, technically then, it doesn't matter. You're not blood related." Steve said.

Derek glared at him. "I'm so glad you lost your stutter." Derek said sarcastically.

"Just. Do. It." Sam said.

Derek looked mad, as he sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way he was going to get out of this. His heart beat fast as he moved close to Casey. When he looked into her eyes, they looked nervous, but not definitely unhappy.

Casey's heart was beating a mile a minute. She was scared as she watched Derek move toward her. But she found that she wasn't actually mad...

Slowly, Derek pressed his lips against Casey's. Casey slipped her arms around Derek's neck.

And neither of them understood why, after Steve called 15 seconds, they didn't pull apart.

x―x

Okay! There it is! I hope it was worth the wait. I'm still trying to write up all the new chapters. So I don't know how long until chapter 5. But I shall try! Mwah!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	5. The Wrong Confessions

Yay! An update! Sorry for the wait. I'm working on the other stories, too!

.I own nothing.

Okay, enjoy!

x―x

"You guys? You guys!"

Emily gently shook Casey on the shoulder, causing her to spring away from Derek.

Casey looked completely bewildered of what had just happened, as did everyone else. Except Derek. Derek had a small grin, very small, tugging at the corner of his mouth. Until he looked at Casey. Her face was pale and unhappy. Her look wiped whatever traces of a smile off his face.

_What the fudge just happened? Derek thought to himself. Wow, she's a good kisser. But she's not supposed to be a good kisser. She's your step-sister! You're not supposed to kiss your effing step-sister! But...I kind of liked it...Okay, I really liked it. Damn it, I want to kiss her again. No! No, I don't... But I kind of do..._

Casey left her eyes downcast, feeling them begin to quietly well with tears she knew she wouldn't cry. But that was the only thing she knew. She didn't know why the tears began to rush to her eyes. Embarrassment, maybe? Anger? Sadness that it had ended?

_That's ridiculous. She thought to herself. There's no way I'd want to keep kissing Derek. _

_Then why didn't you pull away? _A voice whispered in the back of her mind.

The voice she really didn't want to hear right now. It was her voice of reason. The voice that usually told her things she didn't want to hear. Usually when those things were true.

But she fought it. _I hate Derek! He's so damn annoying, and disrespectful, and gross, and mean, and good at kissing, and belligerent, and- Oh, my God did I seriously just think that Derek was a good kisser? What the fudge just happened?_

"So," Emily's voice broke through another of the silence filled with tension that they had had that day. "Having fun yet?"

Everyone looked at her. Casey and Derek glaringly, Sam looking confused, and Steve content. Of course Steve would look content. He'd started this whole kissing thing. He's probably an evil genius.

Casey silently got up and let herself travel deeper into the library, farther and farther away from everybody. From Derek.

"Casey. Case. Are you okay?" she heard Emily's voice behind her. She knew Emily would follow her.

"I'm fine." Casey said sharply. But the sharpness in her voice was meant for herself. Not for Emily.

"Oh. Ok." You could see that Emily was contemplating whether to say something she wanted to say. She decided to say it.

"What happened back there? I mean..._.Derek_." Emily said.

"I know!" Casey said. "I have no idea what happened."

"Maybe..."

"What?" Casey asked.

"Maybe you were just thinking of someone else." Emily suggested.

Casey wasn't thinking of anyone else. She hadn't even been thinking. She had been feeling. But she wanted to cover over this Derek thing. She didn't like it at all. She didn't like Derek.

"Yeah." Casey said, hoping that a lie would cover everything up. Like it hadn't happened. "I was thinking of someone else." _I just don't know who._

Emily managed to coax Casey into joining the others again.

Casey leaned against one of the bookshelves, as far away from Derek as she could.

Derek was still on the floor, looking like he didn't know what was going on.

"So," Sam said, "What should we do now?"

It was obvious that they were all going to pretend like Derek and Casey hadn't kissed. Or at least, they weren't going to talk about it.

"Why don't we tell each other why we're here." Steve suggested.

Nobody said anything, so he continued.

"I threw a dictionary at Kevin Sanchez."

"Oh my God, is that why he went home early?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Steve stared at his shoes.

"Why'd you throw it at him?" Casey looked up.

"He was picking on me, calling me a nerd and pushing me around. Same thing as every other day the last month. I...well I didn't mean to catch him on the head. I think he exaggerated his injury to get me into more trouble."

"Probably. But he did deserve it. Kevin's a jerk." Casey said.

"I was caught ditching class." Emily added.

"Amateur." Derek coughed.

"Em! Why would you ditch class? That's not like you!" Casey said.

"I was tired. It was a long day, and I wanted out." Emily explained.

"What about you?" Steve asked Sam.

"Just excessive tardies. Nothing big" he said.

"Oh, and what could dearest Casey possibly do, I wonder?" Derek said mockingly to Casey in an attempt to ignore that his heart beat a little faster when he looked at her.

Casey stayed silent.

"That bad?" Derek smirked.

"I-I said...bitch in front of a teacher-"

"Oh, such a bad girl." Derek said.

"Right before I kneed Billy Link in the groin." Casey finished, and glared up at Derek.

Emily burst into laughter, and then so did Steve and Sam.

"That's so...unlike you!" Sam chuckled.

"He was being sexist." Casey said simply.

"What? He was coming on to you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. If you added sexual harassment." Casey said.

Derek felt his hand clench into a fist at his side. For some reason an overwhelming notion to find Billy Link and rip off his head overcame him. It really confused him. He and Billy were on pretty good terms, and were on the hockey team together.

"Well, then, what did you do?" Casey asked Derek.

"Yeah, you're the only one who hasn't gone yet." Sam said.

"I think it's time for an escape." Derek said.

"Oh, no, you're not going to skip over this. What did you do?" Casey said.

"What, you guys don't want a little break from this tension? We've got until 5, and who knows if we'll have another chance."

"But-"

"It may be one of the few times you wouldn't have to deal with me today. I mean, we live in the same house."

"Escape, anyone?" Case stood up.

x―x

I hope you liked. I'll try and get more updates out. Love!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	6. Escape, Anyone?

Okay, so Chapter 6!!!! I hope you guys Like!!

.I own nothing.

Enjoy!!

x―x

"Okay, being the genius that you are, thinking of escape and all, please, tell us where we should go." Casey said to Derek in a sickening sweet tone that only mean that she was being completely sarcastic.

Everyone, who had also jumped up at the word escape, all looked at Derek expectantly. Derek bit his lip, looking like he didn't have a clue on what was going on, let alone where they should go.

"Um, we could go to the cafeteria." Derek asked more than suggested.

"The cafeteria?" Casey asked. "Are you serious?"

"Well, there should be food, I guess... and it's a place to go. Unless you'd rather stay here?"

"Casey, let's just go. It's going somewhere. Away. Do you want to argue with that?" Emily said.

"Yeah, and hope we find somewhere better to go on the way." Casey mumbled, but turned, never the less, and began to walk.

"Lead the way all mighty Derek." Sam said, staring at Casey as she walked, then turning back to Derek. Derek looked at Casey incredulously as she turned around. "Oh, god do I need to put you in a stroller? Hurry up." she said. Derek sneered at her back, but began to walk after her, as did everyone else.

Once they were in the hall, it was all like they became spies. They all stayed against the walls. Derek especially felt the strong notion to roll on the floor, and then push himself up against the wall, with his fingers raised like a gun.

"Be quiet, guys." Derek whispered.

They crept down the hall in a line all against the wall, trying to stay as silent as possible. Especially since they had no idea where the librarian was, and for all they knew she could round the corner, or come up behind them at any moment, busting them all, and putting themselves in a worse situation than they already were, having to be at school on a Saturday and all. All of a sudden, Derek, who was at the front of the line, stopped abruptly, causing everyone else to come to a halt, Casey almost falling backward into Sam. But Sam's hand shot out, and steadied her .

"I hear footsteps." Derek said, turning his head back to see everyone. He noticed Casey and Sam both blushing, as she scooted up a little closer to Emily. He decided not to think about right then, since there was currently a more pressing matter.

"Oh, shit." Steve whispered, hearing the footsteps too. Then the noise became more apparent, and everyone stiffened to the sound.

They all looked around frantically. Derek was the first to spot the boys restroom, closest to them, a little ways behind them in the hall. Sam noticed where Derek was looking, and saw the restroom too. The boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Go for the boys restroom." Derek ordered to everyone.

Nobody questioned and, everyone dashed as silently as they could into the restroom. Except for Casey, of course..

"Heck no." Casey said.

But Derek wasn't going to argue with her about this. He'd argue with her any other time, and would probably even fight with her about this later, but right now, he wasn't going to bother. Derek grabbed her by the waist and threw her inside the restroom, before literally diving in himself. Seconds later, the librarian rounded the corner into the hall, just as the door closed completely. They could all hear her footsteps as she was walking past.

"Oh, God, do you think she's going toward the library?" Emily asked quietly.

Steve, who had his ear completely pressed against the door said after a moment, "No. She's walking further down the hall. Past the library."

"You sure, man?" Sam asked.

"Positive." Steve said, moving his head from the door. "She's not near the library anymore. She went somewhere else."

"Is it safe to go?" Derek asked.

"Should be."

Derek slightly opened the door and peeked his head out. "It's safe." he said.

They all poured into the library. Casey looked like she was disgusted, then aimed a glare at Derek.

"I cannot believe you made me-"

"Save it. We could use without your bickering." Derek said, then started to walk down the hall.

Casey fumed as everyone followed him, but then followed too, mumbling to herself about him. She hated how he could get under her skin no matter what.

They quickly, but cautiously continued to head for the cafeteria. They all kept their ears and eyes opened, just in case they came across the librarian again. After a couple minutes they safely made it to the cafeteria's double door entrance. Derek reached out a hand to the door, but it didn't open. He tried again. Then again. Then again. Then he pushed himself against the door. And then he and Sam both pushed themselves against the door. Only after that would Derek allow himself to admit that the door was locked, a conclusion everybody else had already come to.

"Oh, look, it's locked." Casey snickered.

"Oh, really? I hadn't realized that." Derek glared at her.

"Well, what do we do now?" Steve asked.

"I-"

"We should just keep going, and try to find somewhere else to go." Casey said, cutting off Derek.

"Surprised Little Miss. Perfect wouldn't want to run back to the library so we wouldn't get in trouble." Derek sneered.

Casey rolled her eyes, but didn't respond. Instead she just shook her head, after looking at him disgustedly, then began to walk forward, and Emily quickly followed.

"She's a handful, ain't she?" Sam said.

"You have no idea." Derek said.

"But she's damn hot." Steve said.

Both Derek and Sam turned to look at Steve. Sam smirked and nodded his head a bit. Derek looked at Steve like her was completely insane, and began to walk away from the boys, shaking his head. He walked fast, hoping he could leave behind the fact that he agreed with Sam and Steve, since that's what he found the most insane of all.

In a second, Sam was right next to Derek, walking at his pace.

"No wonder you broke up with her." Derek said, nodding toward Casey ahead of them, not having been able to get off the subject of Casey, even though he had tried to walk away from it..

"Um, yeah." Sam said, looking very uncomfortable. Derek focused his stare at the back of Casey's head, trying to burn a hole in her head as she walked. After sighing, and realizing that it wouldn't work, he began to follow, too. And then he caught himself thinking, _If only she wasn't such a good kisser. _As he watched Casey strut down the hall. And instantly he wished he could burn a hole in his own head.

Casey started trying to open random doors that she passed to see if they were unlocked. None of them were. After a while, it was like a habit, so she almost jumped back when a door she had aimlessly grabbed the handle to, swung open.

"The art room? They keep the _art room_ unlocked? Of all the rooms, the sports maintenance closet, the cheerleader's practice room, they keep the _art room_ unlocked." Casey said out loud shaking her head at the open door.

"It's an open room, woman!" Derek said. "Don't question it, just get your ass in, or move out of the way."

Casey sneered at Derek, but quickly went inside the room, as did Derek, and everyone else.

Everyone sort of wandered to their own part of the room, Steve near the closed door.

"God, I hate this room." he said glaring as he looked around the room.

"Why?" Emily asked, fingering the labels of a row of paint jars one a shelf near the back.

"Because this was where a bunch of guys tried to force feed me Crayola non-toxic water color paint from the plastic container." Steve sighed.

"You mean the hard paint in oval shape?" Emily asked.

"Yep."

"How nice." Casey said, looking annoyed.

Not five minutes into being in the room, Derek announced, "This is so boring."

"Like you said Derek, it's an open room." Casey said from where she was looking through a stack of collages on a desk.

"But it's still boring." he whined.

"Well, where do you expect us to go, then? We went through two hallways of doors, and this was the only one unlocked." Casey said, placing down the collages.

Derek looked utterly annoyed, but remained silent, picking at some dry paint that had been splattered on the wall.

After another minute, Derek couldn't seem to keep his silence. "It is boring, though."

"Oh, my gosh! Will you shut up?" Casey yelled.

"Why should I? You never seem to?" Derek replied.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we play a game? It's called, I stuff you into the kiln, turn it on, and walk away never looking back, and laughing manically as you BURN!?" Casey said.

"Ooh. Hurtful" Derek said, his hand rising to his chest in mock pain.

"Why don't you both shut up?" Sam said suddenly, catching both Derek and Casey by surprise.

"Y-yeah, you guys. None of us chose to be here, and none of us want to be here. Can't you guys just _try_ to make the most of it?" Emily asked.

"Really. I don't want a case of When Best Friends Turn On Best Friends, in here." Sam quipped.

Emily nodded in agreement. Derek and Casey both warily observed their best friends, and stayed quiet, but not without the piercing glares that they shot from one another, as if to say, I may not be able to scream now, but just you wait. We live in the same house.

After Sam and Emily's little spiel everyone pretty much stayed quiet. Not long after, everyone was in some way sprawled out around the room. Emily and Sam sitting together at a table, seemingly not doing anything, occasionally speaking quietly. Derek had his feet kicked up on the teacher's desk, sitting in the swivel chair, with his hands behind his head, while Steve was literally lying on his back on another table, throwing a marker in the air, and catching it repeatedly. And Casey was sitting on a counter on the back wall, looking through a lot of jars and little crates the held paper and other art material.

Casey picked up a jar that seemed to hold an unusual shade of yellow paint. She tried to turn the lid, but it wouldn't open. She tried again and still nothing. After a minute, it became a war between her and the jar of icky paint. She braced herself on the counter, lifting her feet up, and sitting horizontally, with one leg up, and pushing on the counter, as she grunted, trying to twist the lid off.

Derek looked up, hearing the grunts. He smirked when he saw Casey battling with a jar of paint. He turned to see a marker hit Steve in the forehead, from where he was lying on a table, then his glance flitted over to Emily and Sam, who were still sitting at the table, but now seemed to be deep in conversation. They were sitting with their seats moved toward each other, Derek noted. He felt an unusual rise of hope in the pit of his stomach. But why? _Maybe because you hope that if Sam's preoccupied with Emily, he won't be there to block Casey from you. _A little voice whispered in Derek's head. As quickly as the thought came, Derek became angry with himself. It was ridiculous! It was preposterous! It was Casey! And and anyway, Sam and Casey were totally over anyway. _But what about his probably not so truthful response to what he regretted most?_ The little voice said again. But before he could counter himself, something wet splatter over his shirt, face, and hair. He looked down at his shirt, seeing yellow paint, and looked up to the counter to see Casey, one hand on the jar, one holding up the lid, and a very shocked and surprised look on her face, as her mouth was slightly agape.

"Oh, hell no. You didn't." Derek said aloud, causing Emily and Sam to look up from their conversation, as Steve sat up on the table.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Casey said, but after a few more seconds, she burst out laughing.

Derek looked around and quickly picked up the first thing he saw: a jar of glitter.

Casey's eyes widened when she watched Derek stand up, with the jar, and walk to short distance to where she was on the counter. Everyone was watching, anticipating a Derek and Casey Debacle.

"No. No. You wouldn't!" Casey shook her head, as Derek stopped in front of her.

"Oh, yes," he said, turning the jars lid off. "I would." And he grabbed a handful of glitter and threw it straight at Casey, showering her in a billion shiny, silver sparkles. She coughed, spitting out some glitter, then trying to wipe off some that were stuck to her tongue.

"You jerk!" she screeched, grabbing the jar, and throwing a good portion of the glitter at Derek.

"You're just asking for it!" Derek said, grinning, not even bothering to shake the glitter of, before grabbing Casey, and throwing her over his shoulder, swinging her around like a rag doll. Casey's arms flailed, as she hit him on the back yelling for him to put her down. But both were laughing, as were the others. After a minute, Derek placed her back on the counter top, before sitting himself on a chair nearby.

Casey chuckled to herself, as she watched Derek begin to brush off the glitter. Derek looked up at her and smiled widely, before looking down at his shirt, picking at where some of the glitter had stuck to the paint he had been splattered with. Immediately Casey looked down, frowning, realizing why she had been smiling and laughing. Because of _Derek_. And she still didn't like that. She didn't like anything that made her warm up to Derek in any way. Especially today. Especially since that Truth or Dare match... She wanted to keep herself convinced that she loathed Derek, every minute, every second, of every day. That there were no exceptions. But she really didn't like that she even had to convince herself of this. It all made her really, very nervous.

x―x

Oki doki, there you go!! No worries, I have the next chapter in the works!!! Okay, Love!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	7. Let's Make Me Wonder

**New chapter! I don't really have an opinion on this one. Just kind of need to wait and see how you all respond. Hope you like!**

.I own nothing.

Enjoy.

x―x  


"You guys!" Emily's voice shattered the silence that had been waving the through the art room. "We've been gone a little more than an hour!"

Everyone looked up, looking worried, and some, pale, knowing that it was very bad that they had been gone that long.

"Oh my God! The librarian will check up soon!" Casey said, her eyes wide.

"If she hasn't already!" Derek said. "Oh, God. We're in deep shit." he ran his fingers through his messy hair, only ruffing it up a bit more.

"No. You guys, calm down. We just need to get back to the library. Like, now. We might be lucky." Sam said.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, and then suddenly, as if all hit with electricity, they ran for the door. Steve got to the door first, and threw it open, and everyone ran out into the hall way.

"This way." Derek whispered, then began running down the hall. Everyone immediately followed without question. They were this huge jumble of teenage mass, sliding down the hall as they ran, bumping into each other, and almost falling over. But they all managed to stay on their feet, and keep from laughing, since they all found the hilarity in the cliché-ness of the current moment. Like their whole day hadn't been a cliché so far!

They came to a turn, and most had to skid to a stop before turning down the next hall. Casey had to grab Derek from the back of the shirt to keep him from continuing down the other hall. They continued to run until they got to the double door entrance of the library. Everyone stopped, and Derek reached out and quietly opened one of the doors. They all rushed in, quietly letting the door close behind them. They went for the tables they had sat in at the beginning of the day. There was no sign of the librarian. They didn't know if that was a good sign, or a bad one.

They all tried to catch their breath as they sat in the chairs, worriedly looking around what of the library they could see. Casey put her head down on the table, her mind buzzing though the adrenaline rush.

"Do you think we're safe?" Steve asked,breathing heavily.

"Either that, or she came here when we were gone, and left." Derek sighed.

"Oh, and Mr. Brightside strikes again!" Casey drawled.

"Thank you. I love that song." Derek smirked as Casey rolled her eyes, sneering.

Derek looked away, pushing his tongue against the roof of his mouth. It seemed like any and every interaction he had with Casey was hostile and unpleasant. It didn't have to be that way, really. They chose to make it that way. But why? Did they both really hate each other? _Or are we trying to deny something? _Derek asked himself silently. And for the first of many times that day, he didn't feel like banging his head against something for thinking it.

Casey turned her head away from Derek, lifting a hand to her temple, massaging where a headache was beginning to pulse. _Derek's such a naive jerk._ She thought, letting herself peek at him out of the corner of her eye, where she saw him leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed, strangely looking at... _her. _Of course, she immediately shot her eyes away, not wanting him to know she had sen him staring at her. Even though she knew that Derek had probably seen. Derek always seemed to know, and see. _I bet he doesn't know what I'm thinking right now. _Casey thought. Then she realized she had no idea what she _was _thinking.

She turned and looked back again, to see if he was still looking, but he wasn't. He was staring at the floor. She was really quite frustrated. In only a few hours, confusion of Sam, a kiss with Derek, and confusion of Derek had occurred. And it really made her want to tear out some of her hair that she just didn't want to like being around Derek. Because, in all truth, she could have a pretty good time with him if she wanted to. If she wanted to. Which she didn't...right?

"So, enjoying yourselves? Let's hope not." A voice that rang through the library interrupted Casey's thoughts.

They all looked up, and saw the librarian walking toward them.

"Aw, silence. An attribute greatly needed among youth." She drawled.

No one spoke. They just sat, blinking at her.

"I see your time together has caused you to become quite a talkative bunch."

"Well, if boredom has so overwhelmed you, I'm sure I can think of _something_ for you to do..."

Suddenly the room burst with sound.

"No, no!"

"Every thing's fine!"

"There's no need for that!"

"It's all good!"

"For the love of God, please no!"

Surprisingly, -or maybe not so surprisingly- the last one was dramatically pleaded by Steve.

The librarian sighed. "Oh, well. Too bad. Anyway, if it's good for you to know, I'm coming back in half an hour to take you all to the cafeteria. Apparently I am required to feed you. That should give you enough time to stop doing whatever you are going to do when I leave." she sniffed before turning on her heels and walking out of the library.

"Well, I guess we get to go to the cafeteria." Steve said.

Everyone sort of looked at him strangely, but no one said anything.

Casey tapped her fingers on the table, not really thinking.

"Stop it, Case!" Derek groaned in frustration.

She looked at him, for some reason angry.

"Don't call me Case." she said.

Derek stared at her slightly incredulously, as she got up, and walked away from the cluster of tables everyone was at, and wove herself through the book shelves of the library. She let herself run her fingers across the rows of books, not really knowing what she was doing, or why she had gotten mad, and left. _Just already frustrated with Derek. _She said to herself, which she could almost believe because Derek always frustrated her, except something felt off, and it was bugging her. Because she was very good at understanding her own feelings, almost to the point that she had them emotion organized, but she couldn't put her finger on it. _It can't be anything big, then. _She told herself.

After several minutes of nothing, doing nothing, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, Casey sat down on the floor in front of one of the bookshelves. She yawned, wishing that she could go home. _Not that home would e any better, since Derek would still be there. At least I'm by myself right now. _Just then she heard a slight rustling somewhere near her, in another row of books. Then she identified soft giggles. Intrigued, and curious, Casey slowly rose. She walked as lightly as she could, and peeked her head around the corner of the row she was at. Nothing. But she still heard a faint noise.

She tip-toed a little farther into the shelves, peeking around corners, and down rows of shelves. After passing several rows, the noise was clear. It wasn't loud, but it was obviously coming from the next row Casey was before. Just giggles, and laughter. But there was something familiar that didn't quite click with Casey. Not until she willed herself to look around the corner. And when she did, then it clicked.

Casey felt her mouth slightly open when she saw Sam holding Emily's chin. She smiled, giving a small laugh before he brought his lips to hers.

There are many things that could have gone through Casey then. She could have been upset. She could have felt betrayed, or confused. But the only thing running through her head was: "O-oh." As in, _duh, of course Emily and Sam. _No madness, no tears. Almost a feeling of idiocy of not seeing it before. But when Emily caught sight of her, and Sam stopped and saw too, the only thing Casey felt was embarrassed, and that's why she turned, and hurried off.

"Casey." Casey heard Sam's voice. She stopped, because she knew she wasn't upset or angry, and she wanted to make sure he knew that. But she couldn't help from her cheeks turning red.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Look, this isn't how I wanted you to find out. This isn't how either of us wanted you to find out-"

"Sam! I'm seriously fine." Casey smiled slightly, to show she really was okay.

"I actually just feel sort of stupid for not seeing it earlier. Also kind of confused on why I'm _not_ upset." Casey admitted.

"I think I know why. But are you sure you're okay? I mean, it's kind of weird, if you think about it."

"Well, yeah, it's weird, but I'm actually kind of happy for you guys. And kind of happy that we both moved on."

"Yeah."

They stood there, semi-awkwardly for a moment.

"So who is it for you?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"That's getting you to move on."

Casey stood there, not sure how to answer. Who was helping her move on? Was there even anybody? She must think so, at least a little, since her words had implied so. But before she could even say that she had no idea, which she mostly didn't, she saw Derek at the end of the row. And out of nowhere, before she could even think of what she was doing, she reached out, and drug Sam's face down to hers.

When she let go of Sam, Derek was gone, Sam looked confused, and her mind was screaming: _Why the_ _hell did I just do that?_

x―x

I think that this chapter might've been a little confusing, but I've got the next chapter, or at least the beginning of it, worked out in my head, and at least there, it makes sense. Hope you all wait for the next chapter, so I can clear things up.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	8. Could It Be? A Realization?

Okay, well I had to work this chapter as I went, since I only had a general idea of what I was going to do. Well, I hope you like the turnout. I think there will be about...4 more chapters of this story left, but that's a rough estimate, okay? Hope you like, and please review when done!

.I own nothing.

Enjoy!

x—x

"Um, Case?" Sam asked.

"Mhm?" Casey murmured, trying to sort out in her head why she had just kissed Sam.

"You do realize you just kind of kissed me."

"Mhm."

"After you told me you were over me." Sam stated.

Casey nodded.

"Is there an explanation there? Or did you inhale some paint in the art room?"

Casey could tell by his eyes that he was joking, so that was sort of okay. Except that she didn't have an answer to his question. She didn't _have_ an explanation. Because she was still sure, even after kissing him out of nowhere, that she no longer had feelings for him. It was about the only thing she was sure of in her head at the moment. Everything else was a huge jumbled mess.

"I really don't know. I'm so sorry. I just don't know what happened. We were talking, I've been weird all day, I saw Derek, I wasn't thinking, I must have gone crazy-"

"Wait. Derek? ...Did you see Derek before you kissed me?" Sam asked.

"Um, yeah. He was there, but he left-"

"After you kissed me?"

"Well, yes."

"And you still don't know what just happened?" Sam started to sound slightly exasperated.

"Is this something that is right in my face?" Casey asked, confused.

Sam's brow furrowed. "Case, it's practically poking you in the eye."

"Oh." Casey said.

Sam crossed his arms, and waited expectantly for the light bulb to go off in Casey's head. Casey stared at him, trying to act like she was understanding what he meant, but after a few moments of his expectant look, and her confusion, she let her shoulders slump, and she sighed.

"Okay, what?"

Sam looked disappointed. "Oh my God, Casey! Everyone else sees it! I see it. Emily sees it! I think freaking Steve sees it, and he's only known you guys for a few hours! People talk about at school. It's there. You two are the only ones who don't seem to see it!" Sam looked like he wanted to shake her, which might be why Casey stepped back a bit.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking abou-what do you mean the 'two of us'?" Casey asked, arching an eyebrow.

Sam sighed, as if exhausted.

"Case, who else is here today that I did not mention?" Sam asked.

Casey looked at him for a moment, still not understanding, but then, she got it. And you could tell she got it, because her mouth fell open, and seconds later she let out an un-human squeal.

"Derek!" Casey tried not to yell. "_Derek_? You have all got to be deluded!"

"And why?" Sam asked, as if he really wanted to know, even though, at least in Casey's mind, it was completely obvious why.

"Why? Are you kidding me? It's Derek! _Der-ek_." Casey said, as if now Sam wasn't understanding. But really, it was still her.

"Yup. Derek." Sam said.

"What is wrong with you people! I hate Derek! And he hates me! And he's my _stepbrother_!" Casey pressed.

"Yes. I know all this. So does everybody else. But let me tell you something Casey: Kissing somebody that you don't have feelings for because you see another boy that you're always talking about, always analyzing, and probably thinking about most of the time, but supposedly hate, sounds like some pretty well denied feelings to me." Sam nodded, before turning to walk away.

Stunned, Casey yelled as loudly as she dared, "What's with the sudden wise guru act?" But she knew it was pointless. And she despised how Sam seemed so sure of what he had said. But she loathed that she _did _talk, analyze, and think about Derek all the time. She almost loathed it as much as she _thought _she loathed Derek.

"Hey, dude, are you okay?" Derek heard Steve ask as he walked out of the maze of book shelves, and back to the tables.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Derek said, but it didn't look like Steve believed him. And in truth, he didn't really believe himself either.

"Well, you just look like you ate a sock."

"What kind of expression is that, dude?" Derek asked, momentarily distracted from the knot of nausea in his stomach as he sat down.

"Oh, I have sisters, and they made me read the Princess Diaries books, and in it the main character has this cat who eats socks when it's upset-"

"Okay, that's enough." Derek shook his head, trying to keep himself in an okay state of mind.

_Why am I even weird about this? _Derek asked himself. _Because Casey kissed Sam. _Another voice answered in his head, which only continued to confuse him. Because he knew it was absurd for him to care. It was Casey! What did he care who she kissed?

"Does this happen to have something to do with Casey?"

"What?" Derek looked up at Steve, startled at the abrupt question.

"You're sudden-okay, not sudden, since you were already kind of like this- but you're sudden increase in weirdness have anything to do with Casey?"

"Why would you ask that? That's a stupid question." Derek said, feeling his mouth go dry.

"Why is it so stupid. She seems to get a strange reaction from you. It's something that people would think-"

"Wait, you're not implying what I think you are." Derek said incredulously.

"I think I am." Steve said.

"Dude! You don't even know us! She's my _stepsister_!" Derek said.

Steve looked unconvinced of the argument. "So?"

"So? _So_? What do you mean _so_? And we hate each other."

"Really, because it just looked like you guys were 3rd graders with crushes. I was waiting all day for you to pull her hair, or stick your tongue out at her. Well, when it wasn't in her _mouth."_

"Hey! That is totally unfair, and irrelevant. That was a dare. A whole dare theme that _you _started!!"

"Yeah. I know." Steve said.

"_Yeah, I know_? You make it sound like you planned it.

"And you make it sound like you don't have an argument, so you keep repeating what I say."

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but realized he couldn't think of anything. And Steve hadn't said anything he could repeat.

"I just think there's something going on there, that neither of you will admit." Steve said.

"That's totally..." Derek started, but his voice seemed to be lost when Casey emerged from the book cases. Once she saw him she turned an incredible shade of red, and walked to the table farthest away, without looking back up.

"I rest my case." Steve said, sitting down himself.

After 5 minutes of silence, Emily and Sam too emerged from the book cases. Seeing Derek's sour expression, and Casey cradling her head in her hand, neither said anything while taking their seats.

"Shouldn't the librarian be back by now?" Derek asked out loud, sounding frustrated and annoyed.

"Well, yes, I think she should." a voice came from behind the tables. The librarian.

"Get up, nuisances. Off to the cafeteria we go." she said.

As everyone drudged up from their seat, she said, "I actually _have_ the key to get in." and then turned to go toward the library doors.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Does she know?" Steve whispered.

Sam shrugged.

"You have to be kidding me." Casey said, looking at what was in front of them.

"I am not eating this." Emily said.

We're not even fed this badly _during_ school." Steve said, poking at the pile of food.

There were bags of sunflower seeds, mini bags of Frito's, small cartons of apple juice, and peanut butter on hamburger buns, wrapped in foil.

"No, I am not kidding. This is your lunch, and if you want to eat, then you will eat."

"What are _you_ eating?" Derek asked.

"I have a meal from a fast food restaurant waiting for me in the staff lunch room fridge." She smiled, evilly.

"And how is _that_ fair?" Derek asked, crossing his arms.

"It's not. But if you wanted fair, you should have avoided Saturday detention."

Derek scoffed, looking completely unamused.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes." the librarian said.

"It won't take us twenty minutes to eat this." Derek said.

"It might take us that long to throw up the old peanut butter that's going to be stuck to our intestines." Casey mumbled.

"Ms. Bulimia, please stop trying to lure us to your ways." Derek remarked. Casey just turned away. It was a little strange to even look at Derek, when she had no idea what she would think when she did.

"Be nice to your girlfriend!" the librarian shouted at Derek.

"WHAT?" Casey and Derek exclaimed.

"I am _not_ his girlfriend!"

"She is _not _my girlfriend!"

"Oh, really?" the librarian said, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Ew." Casey makes a face, crossing her arms.

"Anyway. 20 minutes!" the librarian clarified. "Good luck." She said, raising an eyebrow at the pile of food before walking out of the cafeteria.

Casey sat down at one of the cafeteria tables, and put her head in her hands. Even _school faculty _thought something was going on with her and Derek. Who else thought something was going on? _Oh my God, what if people think that we're some kind of incest freaks? _The thought ran through Casey's mind, and made her heart drop.

Derek glanced at Casey. She looked completely freaked out. And he could relate. But for once that day, he was keeping himself from projecting how he felt. With everything that had happened, it almost seemed like nothing new. But he just couldn't believe that people actually thought something was going on between him and Casey. How long had people thought this? He had barely felt anything but annoyance to Casey. Until today.

And everything going on made him hope more that no one asked him why he got Saturday detention again.

"I say we avoid the peanut butter." Sam said. Steve nodded, and reached out grab a bag of sunflower seeds.

Everyone sat down and picked at the food. The peanut butter was left untouched by all.

Feeling very uncomfortable with the silence at the tables, and how Casey refused to look up from her bag of Frito's Derek finished his sunflower seeds, and then got up, and wandered away from the tables. He found himself leaning against the wall outside of the cafeteria, in the hall. But he wasn't out there a whole five minutes before he heard the cafeteria doors open again. For some reason, Derek immediately thought it was Casey. But once he saw Sam, he realized that there was no reason for Casey to be the one to come out. Why would she?

"Hey, man...you okay?" Sam asked, leaning against the wall next to his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool." Derek nodded.

Sam looked to the ground and shook his head. "You'd think with how long we've been friends, you would actually tell me the truth." Sam said.

Derek actually felt anger rise up in him. Him tell Sam the truth? What about him? Always saying he was over Casey, but kissing her. _Wait. She kissed him. Why am I mad at Sam. WAIT! Why am I mad at all?_

Before Derek to say anything, Sam spoke.

"That thing with Casey...it's not what you think."

"Um, what are you talking about?" Derek asked, nervously.

"I know you saw her kiss me. So don't act like you don't know, because we're going to talk, whether you want to or not. If I can't get through to Casey, I'm going to get through to you." Sam said.

Derek's eyebrow arched. Now he was actually getting a little confused. Well, at least more than he had been.

"I'm dating Emily." Sam said.

"What?" Derek asked.

Casey kisses Sam, Sam dates Emily...how was Derek expected to follow this high school drama?

"I'm dating Emily, and Casey caught us making out today." he said.

"Um, so she _kissed_ you?" Derek asked.

"No, actually she was fine with me and Emily. But she saw _you_, so..." Sam said.

"She saw _me_, so she kissed _you_? That makes no sense."

"You both are so clueless." Sam sighed.

"Why don't you stop skirting around all this psycho babble and actually explain what you're talking about." Derek said.

"Okay, fin, here it is: You and Casey are in some real denial. Denial about what? About the feelings you guys have for each other, that are so well buried that both of you have a hard time seeing them, even though almost everyone else can tell." Sam said, staring intently at his friend.

Derek felt his heart drop. "That- That is ridiculous." Derek managed.

"It's not and you know it. I've watched you try and stifle it when the idea of liking Casey even crosses your mind. Your emotions show on your face, and I can tell. All day you've been battling with yourself because the same thing keeps coming up, and that's Casey. She's doing the same thing, and to be honest, it's old and it's annoying, and I think, probably everyone else does too, that you both need to get over yourselves, and just let yourselves admit that there's something there between you two." Sam took a deep breath after finishing, while Derek stared at him increduosly, but silently.

There was a long silence. A very long silence, where the two friends leaned against the wall, while Derek processed all of Sam's words

Then, Derek cleared his throat. "Sam" he said. Sam looked up.

"I think you're right."

x—x

Chapter done!

Hope you liked it. I'm going to try to work faster, with better results, but I can't promise anything. -And about the lunches they were given: that has been a reality for me several times. That is seriously what we have been given and supplied with on field trips and stuff. It was ridiculous.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	9. Tell Me More

Okay, FINALLY! The next chapter! I am SO sorry about the long wait. I apologize profusley. Forgive me? Okay, anyway, I have the rest of the story planned out, so now all I have to do is write it. There will be four more chapters after this one, mmkay? Okay. Ah, well, okay. Smiles!!

.I own nothing.

Enjoy!

x—x

"Look Derek, I really think you need to hear me- Wait? You think I'm right?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Derek said nodding deeply, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Yup? Just like that?"

"Mmhmm."

"After two years of the will they/won't they thing?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Am I missing something?" Sam asked.

"No. I know you're right. I've been attracted to Case all along. And I did start developing feelings for her."

"And how did you come to terms with this so quickly?"

"I didn't. I've been coming to terms with it for a while. Well, truthfully, I've tried to avoid coming to terms with it, since I didn't _want_ to like Casey. But with friends like you, I guess I _have_ to come to terms with it."

"I'm not understanding." Sam said, slumping against the wall.

"I guess I know that I like Casey." Derek said slowly.

"Yeah... then why the denial thing all day?"

"I didn't want the day to be_ that_ predictable." Derek said, but of course, he was just being sarcastic. He didn't want Sam to know how much admitting that he liked Casey made him want to pass out.

"You're such an ass." Sam acknowledged.

"Yup." Derek smirked. "Whatcha going to do about it?" He shrugged before rolling his shoulder off the wall, and walking toward the cafeteria entrance.

x—x

"You're both insane." Casey said.

"No, we're not." Steve said.

"You know, way too many people have come to me with this lately." Casey said.

"Casey, you know it's true. Cut the stupid denial crap. I'm sick of it. I can see right through it." Emily said.

"Em!" Casey said.

"You. Like. Him. End of story. Why does it always have to be so difficult?" Emily asked.

"Because he's my step-brother and I don't have a chance in hell with him." Casey said before she could stop herself. As soon as the words came out, Casey slapped a hand over her mouth. After several seconds of looking at Steve and Emily, who were both grinning at her, she parted her fingers slightly.

"I didn't say that." she closed her fingers over her mouth again.

"Oh yes. You did." Steve nodded.

"Didn't I just meet you today? What makes you think you know so much?" Casey shot back, taking her hand from her mouth.

"Calm, Casey. It's not like we didn't know." Emily said, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"No. But it's not supposed to be like this." Casey shook her head. "I'm not supposed to feel like this."

Although Casey looked absolutely miserable, Steve and Emily couldn't help but smile at each other. Sweet admittance.

"Casey, he likes you." Emily said.

Casey looked up. "That's ridiculous."

"Isn't you liking him ridiculous too?" Steve asked.

"It is. But I'm supposed to be smart. I shouldn't have these stupid feelings."

"I don't know about anyone else, but what I take from that is that he's dumb enough to have feelings like yours." Steve said. Immediately Emily glared at him.

"You make it sound so nice." Casey said sarcastically.

"AND that makes him smart." Steve added in.

Although she tried not to, Casey smiled a little. At least in sake of his nice recovery. But then she remembered what they were talking about and stopped.

"No. He doesn't like me. Whatever...feelings I'm having are something that could be defined in a teen magazine under Hormonal Issues." Casey sighed.

"You're not aloud to backpedal. It's not just feelings. You really like him." Emily said.

"It's just so confusing. It's just so... _Derek_. That's not how it's supposed to go."

"Life isn't a pre-written and published book. You're writing it right now." Steve said.

Casey nodded silently. Before anyone could say anything more, the cafeteria doors opened, and Derek and Sam came back in. Sam looked a little exhausted. Derek looked normal.

"We're not talking about this anymore." Casey mumbled to Steve and Emily before turning in her seat so that her back was to everyone.

"For now." Emily whispered as soon as the two boys had reached them. Casey turned and glared at Emily before putting her head down on the table.

Sam winked at Emily before sitting down, while Derek just stood awkwardly near the table. Emily's mouth opened slightly, but she kept herself from asking what had happened. She would find out later. As if he had read her mind, Sam mouthed the word _later_ to her. She nodded.

"Up, miscreants." the familiar voice of the wretched librarian sounded.

"Is it me, or does she just keep getting lovelier and lovelier?" Derek asked. Her head still down, Casey smiled.

"Come on, come on. Get up. I know you've all missed me, but it's alright, I'm here now. Now come. Back to the library."

"What time is it?" Steve asked.

The librarian looked down at her wrist. "12:30."

"What?" Emily asked. "It's only 12:30?"

"Don't start complaining, or I'll give you library work that you can complain about instead." The librarian said.

Once the librarian had turned her back, Emily rolled her eyes,and Casey smiled again. The gang followed the librarian back to the library.

"Once again, I have better things to do than babysit you. Be good, now." The librarian grinned, before leaving them alone again.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do now?" Casey asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what _you're_ going to do, but _I'm _going over there." Derek said, pointing at the other side of the library, and then pulling out his iPod.

As Derek walked away, Steve settled in at one of the tables. Sam came up to Casey and Emily.

"Hey, Em. I'm going to go sit with Derek, okay?" Sam said.

Emily nodded. "You go do that." Emily winked knowingly. Casey grimaced.

Sam walked off, and Casey slid into the nearest chair. Emily sat down next to her.

"It's not that weird, you know. The idea of you and Derek. And he _does_ like you. I know it. And I'm pretty sure he admitted it to Sam." Emily said.

Casey nodded slightly, and then started to pick through a stack of magazines.

She had convinced herself for so long that liking Derek was ridiculous, and him liking her back would be impossible. But for that moment, the smallest part of her believed what Emily said was true. The smallest smile formed on her lips. And really, _that_ was what she found the strangest of all.

A small time later, Sam came back and poked Emily, who had started to doze off out of boredom. Casey was flipping through the fifth magazine she had picked up.

"Come on." he said. "Talk time."

Emily nodded and got up as Sam led her away from everyone.

"Well, right now, Derek refuses to talk to me about anything," Sam informed. "But during lunch he admitted he had feelings for Casey."

Emily let out a small squeal.

"Of course he tried to pass it off like it was no big deal, and be all cool about it, but it was obvious that it scared the hell out him to admit it, and he didn't want me to know that."

"Steve and I got Casey to verbalize it, too." Emily smiled.

"Well, we're getting closer." Sam smiled. "It's about damn time."

"You know it." Emily leaned in to give Sam a small kiss.

"Right now I think Derek's trying to let it sink in that he admitted how he felt. But I'm going to try and talk to him again, and see what he plans on doing about all of this. I think I'm going to go back and sit with him, just in case he decides he wants to talk before I make him." Sam grinned.

"Good idea. I'm still trying to get Casey to loosen up about all of this. I think I can do it." Emily said. Sam nodded.

-Two hours Later-

"Derek-"

"I still don't want to talk about it." Derek said.

"You know what? I've let you say that for the past two hours. I'm not letting you say it anymore." Sam said.

"What exactly is there that we need to talk about? I've already said that I like Casey. Do you want me to tell you that I thought of Casey the whole time I was with Kendra? Or many girls before that, and the ones since Kendra?" Derek asked.

"Did you?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Now that we've talked, can you leave me alone now?" Derek asked.

"No." Sam said.

"What else is there?"

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you kidding me? What do I mean? I _mean_, what are you going to do about Casey?" Sam asked.

"What is there to do? She doesn't like me. The girl hates me." Derek said.

"She has good reason to hate you, but she doesn't! She likes you. I know that for a fact."

"Yeah, sure. I find that hard to believe. Casey is way too smart to fall for a guy who makes her life hell." Derek said.

"And you're way too heartless to actually fall for girl like Casey, who is in to relationships, and not just make-out sessions." Sam said. "This situation doesn't follow any rules, Derek. Not a single part of it does."

"Sam-"

"_Derek_. You're never one to be afraid of a girl."

"Casey's different. She's not like any other girl. And my feelings for her aren't like what I've felt for any other girl, either."

"Take the chance, man. You may not believe it, but she likes you. It's worth the risk, and you know it. Take the chance."

Derek thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"You're right. She is worth the risk."

--

"I am so bored." Casey said.

"Yeah, I am too. So, do you think you're going to tell Derek how you feel?" Emily asked.

"Em!" Casey cried.

"What? It's just a question."

"Okay, well, I'll tell Derek how I feel, when he tells me how he feels. Which will be never, since he doesn't have feelings for me. So there." Casey said.

"Casey, you're hopeless." Steve said.

"She's not hopeless." Emily said.

"Whatever, can we drop this?" Casey asked.

Emily looked like she was about to protest, but then looked behind Casey and smiled.

"Sure, we can drop this." Emily said, grinning.

Casey raised her eyebrow, and looked behind her. Derek was walking toward them.

"Shut up, Emily. This is nothing. He's just coming over here. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean-"

"Um, Casey?" Casey trailed off when she heard him speak. She turned in her seat. "Wanna take a walk through some shelves?" he asked.

Confused, and her heart beating madly, Casey nodded. Getting up, she turned and pushed in her seat, managing to mouth, _This doesn't mean anything,_ at Emily. Emily just nodded, in an, Oh, sure, kind of way, and smiled. Casey glared at her before turning back to Derek. And they began to walk into the depths of the library together. Emily looked across the library at Sam, and they grinned at each other. Then they turned to watch Casey and Derek disappear into the shelves.

x—x

End of chapter. Okay, I will TRY to get the next chapter posted much sooner. I feel really bad about making you all wait so long. I hope I didn't lose any reader! Ah, well, I love you all! Thanks so much.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	10. Misconstrued

Once again, another chapter! Hurray, Hoorah! So yeah, yeah, I hope you dearies like this one. Smiles!!

And I must say, I am kind of proud of myself. Why? Because there will be no more two month waits for an update on this story. I have the whole rest of Good Morning, Derek finished, and just waiting for me to submit! Yay, I know!!

.I own nothing.

x—x

"He's gonna tell her." Sam said.

"Definitely." Emily said. "No doubt about it, folks. This is what we've all been waiting for." she smiled.

"Um, I don't think it's going to happen." Steve said.

"What?" both Sam and Emily asked, turning from where they had been looking at the maze of shelves, to look at Steve in complete shock.

"Of _course_ he's going to tell her." Sam said.

Emily nodded her head agreeingly.

"I think he's going to tell her." Steve assured. "I just don't think it's going to happen right now."

"What, are your _spidey senses_ speaking to you, Steve?" Emily joked.

"_No." _Steve shook his head_. "_But I do have this feeling. And it's saying, Don't get your hopes up, kids, because right now, is _not_ their moment."

"Kill joy." Emily murmured, turning back to look at the shelves, as if expecting to see Casey and Derek emerge, holding hands and smiling at any moment.

"Tell me about it." Sam said, also turning. "He's going to tell her." Sam said once again.

"He'll tell her, alright." Steve said again. "He's just not going to tell her _right now._ Trust me." he said, shaking his head at his companions. "Trust me."

x—x

"Um, Derek?" Casey asked staring at her feet as she walked along with Derek.

"Yeah?"

"Why are we walking through the library? Together?" Casey inquired.

"Um," Derek said, desperately searching through his brain for something to say. "I don't really know."

Because truthfully, he didn't. Sure, he knew that he wanted to tell Casey how he felt. In his mind, he knew how it would happen.

He'd say, "Casey, I have feelings for you. I always have. I've tried so hard not to, but I just can't help myself. You're wonderful." And then Casey would blush, and say, "Oh, Derek. Do you really mean it? I've always had feelings for you, too. I just never believed you'd like me back!" And then she'd grin, and he'd grin. And then, they'd make out, of course. Cue happy ending music. The end. Off to their happy ever after.

But was it going to happen that way? Derek had no idea. He was so nervous, he wasn't sure if he would be able to manage saying her name, let alone the rest of it, without his knees giving out. And he hated that Casey- _Casey_- could make him feel this way. It was the most awful feeling he could imagine. Yet, strangely, it was also the most exhilarating.

_Oh, my God. What am I doing? I have no idea what I'm doing, that's what! Derek thought. Wow, she looks really pretty. Wait, don't think about that! You're just going to get more nervous! I can't let her know I'm nervous. Okay, just breath. You're going to tell her how you feel. It's all going to work out fine. Come on! You're Derek Venturi! Derek Venturi doesn't have problems with girls. _Of course, Derek Venturi wasn't supposed to fall for his step-sister either. And Casey wasn't just any other girl. And he knew that. That, among so many other things, was one of the things he loved about her. She wasn't like Kendra, or any of the other girls he had been with. She was so...Casey. And Casey was what he wanted. If he could only _tell her_ that.

"Oh." Casey said.

_What is going on? Why'd he ask me to walk with him? Emily can't be right. Can she? Does he like me? Is he going to tell me? Oh, my God. Don't get your hopes up. Don't. Don't do this to yourself. You don't want to get the slightest bit excited if there's such a big chance that you're wrong. That Emily and Sam and Steve are wrong... but God, I hope they're right. _Casey rambled nervously in her head. She glances at him and her heart began to beat a little faster.

In her head she sorted through the small moments they had had together that had brought countless smiles to her face. Those that she could be doing anything, and then one of those moments would pass through her head, and she couldn't help but feel a small but happier. The moments she had come to live for. Hell, she even lived for their fights. Any moment with him was a moment she would pass through her head a million times afterward. She would twist them with what she wished she had said, and what she wished she hadn't said. To what she wished he'd have said, and what she wished he wouldn't have uttered. Fixing the moment like a photoshopped picture, to make it how she wanted. And she couldn't help but wonder, whatever was going to happen next, would it need to be photoshopped, or would there be no need?

Derek and Casey continued to walk through the shelves, neither of them able to think of anything to say. The silence and the nerves were both thick in the air, making them both reasonably uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm sorry." Derek said, not able to bear the silence any longer. He pulled out anything from his mind, and spoke it, and that's what had come out.

"For what?" Casey questioned. They both stopped walking as Casey waited for an answer.

"Um." Derek said, once again drawing a blank for words. "I don't know?" he asked more than he stated.

_Oh, no. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have said that._

And he was right.

"Oh, well, that's smart." Casey retorted, annoyance flooding her features. "Derek Venturi not being able to think of a single thing he should be sorry to me about."

_Stop, Casey. Stop. You don't want to be sarcastic with him. That's not what you want right now. Control yourself. Seriously, what are you doing? _She asked herself. But she knew. She was doing what she was used to. Starting a fight with Derek. Starting fights with him had become her defense mechanism for having feelings for him. She wanted to reach out and kiss him? She started screaming at him instead,

_Shit. Say your sorry for always being such a jerk. Say your sorry for always bothering her. And then tell her your sorry for not ADMITTING HOW YOU FELT ABOUT HER! And then TELL HER!! _Derek thought.

"Well, I guess I couldn't think of anything I'm actually sorry for." Derek heard himself say.

_No, no, no. NOOO!!!! Don't do this. Damn it! _Derek thought. But the sarcastic comment had flowed off his tongue so easily, he had barely thought about it. He was so used to talking to Casey like that. To belittling everything she said.

"You're such a jerk, you know that?" Casey said.

_No! This is not what is supposed to be happening. I don't want to fight with you, Derek! I don't. I want to kiss you, not yell at you! _Casey thought furiously. She would have blushed at her own thoughts if she wasn't so angry at both Derek's and her own behavior. It was so frustrating. Even if he didn't have feelings for her, why'd she have to make things worse for herself?

"What else is new?" Derek asked.

_What is wrong with me? Argh, no! Damn it, I am a jerk. _Derek's head screamed to himself. _You're screwing up, Venturi. Even if this...perfect girl has feelings for you, you're going to drive them away. Don't do this to yourself._

"I can't believe you dragged me out here just to prove that you're_ still_ an ass hole!" Casey cried.

"Oh, I don't recall having to do much dragging." Derek responded. He couldn't stop himself.

_Well, great. How are you going to fix this one, you fuck up? _Derek thought.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

_What _is _that supposed to mean? Is he implying something? Ack, I can't even think. Thank you, Derek, for once again ruining anything that might have been. _She thought angrily. _And thanks to you, Case. For following along in messing things up for yourself. _She thought, even more furiously. Because as angry as she always was at Derek, she was always ten times more furious with herself.

"Figure it out your own damn self!" Derek yelled.

"Is this _really _why you asked me to walk with you? So that we could yell at each other? Don't we do that enough?" Casey asked bravely.

_That's it, Case. Bring up an opportunity for him to divulge any feelings he may possibly have. Those feelings probably don't exist, but if they do, well, here's your chance Derek. Now just lose the angry voice, Casey._

"No! This is not why I asked you to walk with me Casey!" Derek said, unable to stray away from his angry tone, although he desperately wanted to.

_Tell her. Do it. Tell her, tell her, tell her!!_

"Well, then what is it Derek?" Casey yelled. "What do you to tell me?"

_Tell me what I want to hear. Come on. Do it. Tell me, tell me, tell me!!_

"God, Casey, I have f-"

But Derek was cut short by a voice behind them.

"Am I interrupting something, kiddies?"

Both Casey and Derek abruptly turned around to see the librarian glaring at them with her arms crossed.

_Oh, you have to be kidding me! She's not the librarian. Oh, no. She's the devil! _Derek thought.

Casey quickly looked at Derek, and then back at the librarian.

"No. There was nothing to interrupt, anyway." Casey said, before hurrying past the librarian, her mind racing.

_God, Casey, I have feelings for you. _

Casey finished Derek's sentence in her mind the way she wished he would have said it. But she could truthfully say that she didn't believe that that was what she would have heard. So she may as well run away now, before given a reason to cry later.

Just another moment for her to photoshop in her head.

The librarian shook her head after Casey, and then glanced at Derek.

"Tsk, tsk." She said. "Men. They have the hardest time admitting how they really feel. Especially to those who it matters most." She stared intently at Derek for a moment, before turning on her heels leaving Derek alone and dumbfounded, still trying to process what had just happened.

And completely missing the happy ending music he had hoped for.

x—x

Ah, yes. I am cruel. I apologize. Sorry to you my sweet readers. I'll post the next chapter soon! I promise!! Love you all bunches!!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	11. Work To Do

Chapter number 11! Jump for joy! No, seriously, jump. JUMP! Okay, thank you. Sorry, it's past midnight, and I'm a little loopy. Hopefully, still, I was able to produce a satisfying chapter. But I'll let you be the judge of that! (:

.I own nothing.

Enjoy!

(P.S. My poor fingers are FREEZING! I have no idea why, since it's a summer...I guess it's morning, in Arizona, but they're still little ice cubes. So you all better like this chapter, since I'm sacrificing my fingers for YOU! Yes, you! Hehehe. Okay, anyway, ONWARD to the story!!)

(P.P.S. If you haven't noticed: The author is weird. Yes, yes. (: )

x—x

Derek stood in place, slightly dazed, but then quickly came to his senses.

_Oh, hell no, lady._ He thought to himself. And then he quickly launched himself in the direction the librarian had gone. Thankfully, she hadn't gone very far.

"Hey." Derek said. The librarian stopped and looked at Derek expectantly.

"I was _going_ to tell her how I felt, you know." He said defensively. "And I _would _have, if _you_ hadn't of shown up!"

The librarian pondered on this for a moment.

"Bull, Venturi." She said. Derek's jaw almost dropped.

"Excuse me?" What kind of librarian _was_ this? He had been right earlier. The _satanic_ kind.

"I said that that's bull. I saved you. That was no way to go about telling a lady how you feel about her. Imagine, yelling it like that! I saved you _both_. Now you have the chance to be the man every one in this school seems to think you are, and tell her at the right time. And in the right tone of voice."

Derek glared at the librarian, fighting his great urge to pout, or possibly stamp his foot. Thankfully, he was able to hold back.

"Now come, Mr. Venturi. You and your friends have some work to do."

x—x

Both Emily and Sam's faces fell as they watched Casey emerge, quite quickly, from the maze of book shelves, looking both utterly distraught, and utterly alone.

"I told you." Steve whispered, but he didn't sound happy that it did, indeed, appear that he had been correct in his assumption.

Casey passed her three friends and went to settle at a table a few rows away. Once seated, she proceeded to focus on a window high on the wall across from her. Light from the window shone out so that flickering shadows covered Casey's outline, while a thin strip of dust particles danced in a stream of light before her.

"I'm going to see what happened." Emil whispered, getting up. Both Steve and Sam nodded.

Emily made her way through the tables to the one her best friend was at, and sat down.

Casey didn't look at Emily, and instead kept her gaze toward the window.

Emily cleared her throat. "Case," Emily began, trying to think of how to confront her friend. "What happened?"

Casey sighed, still not looking at her friend.

"Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing."

"What do you mean? What'd he say?" Emily asked gently.

"Oh, Em," Casey said, turning away from the window to finally look at Emily. "I don't know what happened! We ended in another one of our petty arguments. We were all heated up, and yelling, and for a second, I almost believed that he was going to tell me that he had feelings for me. But whatever he was going to say, he got cut off because the _librarian_ showed up. So I left. But it doesn't matter, because whatever Derek going to say wasn't going to be what I wanted it to be. So I don't care! It doesn't matter."

"Oh, sweetie, it's going to happen. I promise you. I know for a fact. I guess it just wasn't the right moment. But don't give up." Emily said.

"But Em-"

"Promise me." Emily said.

Casey looked at her best friend and gave a small smile. "I promise. I won't give up."

"Good." Emily said.

The sound of someone clapping twice, in the manner one would clap at a dog to get it's attention, caused everyone to look up. The librarian looked out at them, with Derek glowering behind her. He walked around her and seated himself with Sam and Steve, still looking like he'd just sucked on a lemon.

"I've decided that your day has been too easy. I've let you go on the, You leave me alone, I leave you alone bit. You have two more hours here, so you're going to make yourselves useful for those two hours." The librarian gave a toothy grin.

"Okay, you two," the librarian pointed at Emily and Casey. "You will cover the right side of the library. And you three," She said, pointing at the boys. "Will cover the left. Since the library is split in a complete equal half, right down the middle, it shouldn't be too hard to keep to your sides. Organize the shelves. Make them look all nice and pretty. Make sure that the books are right side up, spines showing, and in alphabetical order."

A unanimous groan emitted from the teenagers, which only made the librarian smile more.

"And don't try to finish your job quickly. It won't do any good. I'll just make you go back and look over it all again. You will do this until a five minutes before you're supposed to leave." the librarian explained.

Everyone just looked at her, blinking.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked. "Vamoose!"

Murmuring and groaning, everyone got up, and separated to their different sides of the library. Casey glanced toward Derek, but quickly turned away, blushing, when she saw he had been looking in her direction. She refused to look up again, or else she would have seen that Derek watched her until they both disappeared into the shelves.

x—x

"You know, I think our librarian is a spawn of Satan." Emily said, scanning the book shelf in front of her. "I don't even think I know her name."

"It's Mrs. Kojadinovich." Casey said, looking at the book shelf opposite from the one Emily was looking at.

"Damn." Emily said. "Let's just keep calling her the librarian, kay? " Emily winced.

"Gotcha." Casey nodded.

"Hey, Casey?" Emily asked lightly.

"Mmhmm."

Emily paused. "Maybe if Derek doesn't do anything after a little while, you should tell him how you feel."

Casey stopped scanning the books and bit her lip.

"Em, I can't. If, by some miracle, Derek likes me, he should tell me. I just- I couldn't do it." She shook her head.

"You give yourself so little credit, Case." Emily said. "I mean, first of all, Derek liking you is no miracle. It was bound to happen. There's so much to like about you, hun. So stop putting yourself down. I mean it! And secondly, you _could too_ do it. I know you could. I can understand wanting him to bring it up, but if he doesn't, since, mind you I think he's lacking in the balls department when it comes to you, you should bring it up. Don't let it pass you by so that it's just another What If you can ponder on when you're older." Emily said.

After chuckling a bit, Casey nodded.

"I guess you're right." Casey said. "It's just pretty scary."

"It's always scary," Emily said. "When it's worth it."

x—x

"Dude, that librarian, no matter how scary she is, is totally right." Sam said.

"Yup." Steve put in as he picked a book up from a shelf and flipped it over, then put it back.

"You need to grow some balls when it comes to Casey. It's so like you, that when you almost tell the first girl you have true feelings for how you feel, you almost end up angrily yelling it. And the librarian is right. You gotta do it at the right time."

"What the_ hell_ is the librarian's name?" Derek asked.

"It's Mrs. Kojadinovich." Steve said.

"Geez, no wonder we just call her, the librarian." Derek said.

"Yeah. Now don't try to change the subject." Sam said.

Derek rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I know. It was the wrong way to go about it. But I'm going to tell her."

"Just make sure _tell_ her, not _yell_ her." Steve said, and then began chuckling at what he had said.

"Lame, dude. Pretty lame." Derek said, grimacing.

Sam bared his teeth, also grimacing, and brought in his breath deeply. "Yeah, that was pretty bad."

"Oh, so sue me. Whatever." Crestfallen, Steve went back to looking at the shelves.

"So when are you going to try again? With Casey?" Sam asked Derek.

"I don't know. I figure the right moment will arise soon. I mean, we live in the same house."

"Yeah, finding a time to tell her shouldn't be that difficult, I guess, but knowing whether or not you'll go through with it, with your nerves and shaking knees, is unpredictable." Sam said.

"Hey, my knees don't shake." Derek said.

"Suuure." Both Sam and Steve said.

Derek glared at them.

"Bite me." he said.

x—x

Just as promised, at 4:55 the librarian whistled, once again using a method one would use on a dog, to alert that book shelf duty was over. Not that it hadn't been over long before then. Forty five minutes in, Casey and Emily had sat down in between two shelves, and did nothing. Although, only fifteen minutes in had the boys done that same thing.

Both groups dragged themselves from the floor, and made way to where the librarian was.

"Congratulations. You've survived. Now if you can handle waiting a few minutes, I will release you. Next time, stay out of trouble." the librarian said.

Everybody sighed, more than ready to be leave of the library. Of school on a Saturday.

Slightly afraid, and of course, nervous, Derek walked over to Casey.

"Um, Case, look." he said. "I'm sorry about the whole walk in the shelves thing. I didn't mean for us to get in a fight."

Casey studied him for a moment, and then nodded.

"It's okay, Derek. At least this time you could think of something to say sorry for."

Derek grimaced at the reminder of his dumb-assedness from earlier, but Casey let out a chuckle to assure that, for the most part, he was forgiven.

_Don't hold the grudge. _Casey told herself. _If he does have feelings for me, you don't want him to put off telling you because he thinks you're pissed._

Derek nodded, glad that all was going well.

_Maybe I should... _

"Case?" Derek asked.

"Yeah?"

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. But when he opened his eyes, they focused on the librarian, who was standing somewhat behind Casey. For the first time, her features looked almost soft. She gently shook her head, as if to say, _Not now, kid. Not now. _And then, looking away from Derek she called out, "Alright troops, you've done your time. You're free to go."

Derek looked back at Casey who was waiting for Derek to speak.

"Let's go home, Case." he sighed. "Let's go home."

x—x

Yes, end of chapter. (: Hope you guys liked it. Two more chapters until... THE END!! Ah, can you believe it? Smiles!! Love always.

Review, loves.

Tarryn


	12. Apologies

Oh, my goodness. Another chapter. Chapter 12, to be exact... ((: Read it. Hopefully, you'll like this chapter. I think you will! SMILES!!!

.I own nothing.

Enjoy, loves.

x—x

George was outside, waiting in the car when Casey and Derek exited the school.

He was pretty surprised to see Casey, though.

"Casey? What are you doing here?" George asked as Casey climbed into the passenger's seat, while Derek seated himself in the back.

"Um, I had Saturday detention." Casey said, buckling her seat belt.

"What? How? When? Why?" George sputtered incredulously.

"George." Casey said. "Let's talk about it later."

"Yeah, can you please just get us home?" Derek asked.

George sighed. "Sure thing. But your mom is going to want to know about this." George said to Casey.

"I know." Casey nodded, looking out the window, and seeing Derek's outline. "Later."

x—x

Once home, Derek pretended to go upstairs, but instead seated himself on the stairs and listened to his father and Nora drill Casey.

Like a pro, Casey handled all of the questions cooly.

"Is it drugs?" Nora asked anxiously. "Honey, please tell me it isn't drugs."

"Are you having problems at school?" George asked, pacing. "Because if you are, you know you can always talk to us about it."

"Did Derek get you into trouble?" Nora asked. Derek grimaced at this.

"Hey! How come you assume it's my son that got her into trouble?" George came to Derek's defense.

"Well, George, it _is _Derek-"

"I'm not on drugs. School is fine. I know I can talk to you. And Derek didn't get me into trouble. I got Saturday detention because I swore and hit a fellow student. But he was asking for it, making inappropriate comments. I know I shouldn't have handled the situation the way I did, but I've learned my lesson." Casey said, calmly.

"Casey violence is not the answer." George said, as Nora said, "Well, as long as the boy got what he deserved and you learned your lesson."

"Nora!" George said.

"What? She's human. And guys can be condescending pricks. Sometimes we have to give them what they ask for."

Derek watched Casey grin.

_Well, you go, Nora. _Derek thought to himself.

"Nora-"

"She went to detention, she knows she did wrong, not let's let her rest, George." Nora said.

"Can I go to my room?" Casey asked. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, go on." Nora nodded.

Derek got up to go upstairs, but Casey saw him.

"You're too nosey, you know that?" Casey said, from the bottom of the stairs.

Derek turned and smirked.

"Everyone's nosey, Case." and then he continued to climb up the stairs, and go into his room, closing the door behind him.

x—x

Derek paced around his room while Edwin sat on the bed watching his brother.

"Don't sweat this bro, Casey told me she likes you." Edwin said, stretching out.

"Really?" Derek stopped pacing.

"No." Edwin burst out laughing, but then seeing his brothers face, which said _I'm going to kill you,_ he quickly said, "But I'm sure she really does."

Derek let out a groan of frustration, and went back to pacing.

"I'm serious, she probably does. And you guys nag at each other all the time. And that can only mean your feelings for each other are real. I mean, you learn that in first grade." Edwin said.

Derek nodded slightly, running his fingers through his already messy hair.

"I don't know when I should do it." Derek murmured.

"You make it seem like a jail break, not telling a girl you like her." Edwin pointed out.

"I wonder if I should approach her in her room." Derek continued talking as if Edwin had said nothing.

"Or maybe when we're fighting. Wait, no, I can't do the yelling thing."

"Stop trying to plan it! God, if you just wait for it to happen, it'll happen!" Edwin said.

"We both know I'm not that patient." Derek said.

"Well you've got to be patient." Edwin said. "If you really want Casey."

"So," Edwin said. "How was the truth or dare kiss?"

"It was," Derek said, sitting down on the bed with his brother. "Incredible."

"More incredible than..."

"More incredible that any other kiss with any other girl that I've ever had." Derek finished.

"Well, that definitely means something." Edwin observed.

"It most definitely does." Derek agreed.

-Meanwhile, In the next room-

"Casey, stop! You've straightened that picture twelve times. It's going to fall off the wall." Lizzie said from Casey's computer chair.

Casey turned away from the picture, and let herself fall backwards onto her bed.

"Oh, Liz, I'm just so anxious." Casey said. "What if he doesn't-"

"Shove it, Casey. That's ridiculous. He's going to tell you he has feelings for you."

"But what if he doe-"

"Once again, shove it. He _does_ have feelings for you. Now will you shut up and let me go to my room?" Lizzie asked.

"But Liz, you can't leave me alone in my time of need!" Casey cried, sitting up to look at her sister.

"This isn't your time of need, Casey. This is a _crush_. It just so happens to be a little more nerve-wracking since he's in the next room."

"Yeah, he's in the next room! Do you know how stressful that is?"

"For crying out loud, Casey, you've liked him for a while, and the whole time, he was _still _in the next room! You'll live!" Lizzie cried.

Casey pouted.

"See, you know I'm right. So, I"m going to bed." Lizzie said.

Casey sighed louder than needed. "Fine."

"Okay. Night, Casey."

"Good night, Liz." Casey said as she watched her sister leaver her room, closing the door behind her. Casey threw herself back on her bed again.

Once in the hall, Lizzie let out a sigh. Before she could make her way to her room, she watched Edwin slip out of Derek's room.

"Geez." Edwin said.

"Ugh, tell me about." Lizzie said. "At least they're a tad less clueless."

"Yeah, now they're just more annoying." Edwin smirked.

"Amen to that." Lizzie said.

"Think hell tell her tonight?"

"No doubt about it." Lizzie said.

"Yup. Night, Liz." Edwin said.

"Night, Ed."

And they went their separate ways.

x—x

Unable to sleep, or do anything but pace, throw herself on her bed, and readjust the picture on her wall -Until it fell. Lizzie was right.- , Casey stepped out of her room, planning to go get a magazine she had left downstairs. But she was stopped short by Derek, who was exiting the bathroom.

Unsure what to do, they both awkwardly idled in front of each other.

_Okay, Derek, here it is. _Derek thought. _Don't screw it up this time._

"There are probably a million things I could apologize to you for." Derek said, thinking carefully of what to say.

"Derek, you don't have to-"

"I could say sorry for always drinking the last of the milk and orange juice before you've had any." Derek said.

"Derek-"

"I could say that I'm sorry for nick naming you Klutzilla." Derek took a step toward Casey.

"I could say I'm sorry for never letting you in the bathroom." Derek said taking another step toward her. "Or for not wanting you to date my best friend. But I was jealous as fuck." Another step.

"But instead," Derek said, taking a final step, so that he was so close, Casey thought she may be able to count his eyelashes. "I'm going to say I'm sorry for always trying to push you down. I only did it," Casey could see that there were flecks of hazel in his brown eyes. "Because I had already fallen for you."

Derek stood in front of Casey, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, waiting for what Casey would say.

But Casey didn't say a word.

Instead, she slipped her hand around Derek's neck, and pulled him down until their lips met.

Of course they didn't notice two doors down the hall crack open slightly.

"I told you." Lizzie whispered quietly.

'Was there ever a doubt?" Edwin whispered back. They smiled, and then both doors closed once again.

Caught up in kissing Derek, Casey quickly pulled away from Derek, remembering something.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"How come you had Saturday detention?" Casey asked.

"Oh that?" Derek said, breathing a sigh of relief that Casey hadn't suddenly changed her mind and decided that she didn't want to be with him. "I overheard Craig Vargas talking about you in the locker room, so I punched him." Derek smiled. "You know, you're a lot more sought after than you think."

"Well, that's too bad for them." Casey said. "I'm taken."

Derek smiled down at her.

"Yeah," he said, pulling her close. "You are."

And then he leaned down and kissed her. And why not? She was his now. And he was hers.

x—x

Smiles!! Soo, kiddies, what did you all think? Dear me, I hope you liked it! Love to you all.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	13. Happy Ever After

Okay, I think I may cry. This is big for me. The very last chapter. This is technically my first finished multiple chapter story. All my other ones were either oneshots, or twoshots. It's been a long time coming-Breaks into song...Stops Singing- but I want to thank all my readers and reviewers! I hope you guys have enjoyed this story, and will keep reading my stuff.

Ah! I love you all!

.I own nothing.

Enjoy: The Last Chapter (:

x—x

"Would you look at Casey McDonald?"

Derek looked up from his locker, and turned to where the voice had come from.

"That girl is one fine piece of ass. And she's pretty rough, too. And you all know how I like it rough." Billy Link laughed, his arms crossed, looking in the direction of Casey, who was digging through her and Emily's locker. Billy was surrounded by friends who were nodding in agreement about Casey. "I'm going to get a piece of that. Just you watch."

Smiling Derek walked over to Billy and his group of fiends.

"Hey, Venturi, I was just-" Billy started saying.

But he was cut off, because his teeth were met by Derek's fist.

Billy fell to the ground, everyone in his group backed up, afraid that they would be next.

Fuck, man!" Billy yelled, looking up angrily at Derek, who was still fixedly smirking. "What the hell was that about?"

Derek leaned down slightly and said, "I would really appreciate it if you never talked about my girlfriend in that, or any other way, ever again. Unless your gut would like to meet my fist as well."

Billy's eyes widened. "What? Your girlfriend?"

Derek turned around, still smirking, but he was met by the also smirking face of the librarian.

"Mr. Venturi." She acknowledged.

Derek grimaced. "See you Saturday?"

The librarian seemed to think about this for a moment.

"No, I believe I've had my full share of you." She smiled. "And don't worry about that fool." She said, and they both glanced at Billy, who was stumbling to his feet with the aid of his friends. "I caught him in the library not too long ago, and, well, let's just say: It wasn't the prettiest sight. He's not going to say a thing if I have anything to say about it." She smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kojadinovich." Derek smiled.

"Ugh, please." she shook her head. "Keep calling me the librarian."

Derek chuckled. "Will do."

"Now. Vamoose!" the librarian ordered, with a wink.

Derek obliged, crossing the hall, ignoring that everyone in the hall was staring at him with their jaws dropped, as he walked over to Casey, who was now standing in front of her locker, arms crossed, and smiling at him.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a violent one, now aren't we. Don't you ever learn?" Casey grinned.

"Nope." he said, before pulling her in for a small kiss on the lips. They could almost hear the collective gasps of everyone around them.

Pulling apart, Derek slipped his arms around Casey's waist, as they both glanced at their surroundings.

Needless to say, the only ones who didn't look completely shocked, were Emily, Sam, and Steve, who were standing together, and smiling at them. Sam had his arm around Emily. Everyone else had their wide eyes fixed on Casey and Derek. Quickly, the whispers started.

Turning away from all the faces, Casey looked at Derek.

"Are you ready for this?" She chuckled, her eyebrow raised.

Derek leaned down and kissed Casey again, before pulling away, and holding out his hand. Smiling, Casey took it.

"With you?" Derek smirked. "I'm ready for anything."

And then, hand in hand they made their way down the hall, ignoring all the gawking faces.

Because, really, who has time for nosey peers, when you have your own happy ending music to listen to? Together.

x—x

I know it was extremely short, but really, what else was there to say?

Review, my loves.

Love always,

Tarryn


End file.
